Would You Die For Love?
by LadyDiggory
Summary: Many things are going on during Cedric’s sixth year. The Triwizard Tournament takes place, and he must face three dangerous tasks not knowing if he will live to see another day, but will only three champions live, what will he do for love? CDCC&CDOC! R&R!
1. The World Cup

**The World Cup**

"_Kill the spare." The first voice cried sounding thinned_

"_Avada Kedavra!" The second voice exclaimed, with a swish of his wand. _

_A green light burst out of the end of his wand in Cedric's direction and Cedric was gone._

"Get up Ced I don't think you want to miss the Quidditch World Cup!" Amos Diggory, a tall bearded plum man with wispy brown hair, said shaking his son Cedric at two in the morning. At first Cedric did not move, still intact with his dreams, but when his father removed the sheets that lay over his body and exposed him to the friendly August air he slowly arose. His brown hair a fiasco all over the top of his head. Cedric nodded for his father to leave the room, and being respectful toward his son, Amos left.Cedric stepped out of his bed and walk toward his drawers and threw on faded blue jeans. Then found a grey shirt that looked, and smelled, freshly clean and pulled it over his face to cover his brawny torso, slipped on shoes and headed to the bathroom. Today was the one day he did not want to be late. For if he did Cedric would miss the chance of a lifetime. England had not hosted the Cup for thirty years before. Cedric turned the faucet on and threw ice cold water in his face. It stung his skin at the touch, like ice piercing his face. Now Cedric was truly awake. He looked up and saw in the mirror his grey eyes, the same grey eyes which all the girls at Hogwarts went head over heals for. His father called him down once more. He quickly ran downstairs with his over night bag in hand and left for Stoatshead Hill.

It was a long walk to the hill and with it being early in the morning the walk seemed longer too. Cedric was tired from the short sleep he had the night before. With the stars swirling over head all looked serene. The moon shone brightly over the forest giving them just enough lite to walk by. Trees draped all around Cedric with a rough dirt path leading the way forward. Cedric and his father reached the hill around four thirty dead tired from the long walk, the orange sun began to ascend against the vivid pink sky, yet a flashlight was needed to find the Portkey hidden in the shadows of the trees. Twenty minuets of searching for a Portkey, they found an old boot beside a rotten stump, this was the Portkey. Not long after Cedric heard voices coming from the bottom of the hill and so did his father. He raised his hand to Cedric to silent him. Cedric's father knew one of the voices.

"Over here, up at the top, we got the Portkey Arthur!" Amos shouted to Arthur Weasley who appeared from the bottom of the hill. Not far behind him was Fred, George, Ginny, Ron (all whom a red hair just like their father), Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The two friends greeted each other with a firm hand shake and smirks. Amos glanced over Mr. Weasley's shoulder and looked at the group behind him, "Is this all your lot?"

Mr. Weasley only replied, "Nope. Only the ones with red hair, we have kindly taken on two more for this trip. See this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter both friends of my son, Ron. Everyone this is Amos Diggory, works with me at the Ministry, guessing this lad here must be Cedric?" He gestured toward Cedric. Everyone said their hello in between a long needed yawn. Fred and George merely stood there and nodded toward him, still unable to forgive him about the year before.

His father stood by Harry now talking about the following year when Cedric had beaten him at Quidditch, and Cedric was about to die of embarrassment. "He fell off his broom, dad. Told you it was an accident . . ." Cedric's father did not listen to his son but went on with Harry saying how modest Cedric was and him always acting like a gentleman. Then went on about how to tell a good flyer from a bad one. Then looking at his watch, Mr. Weasley nodded. Cedric reached out his hand and touched the beaten up boot as the others around him did the same. He awaited for the moment to happen when a slight tug would pull them away from Stoatshead Hill and before his would lay the Quidditch World Cup. He looked up to see Harry just placing his fore finger upon the boot and then a slight tug pulled Cedric away.

The whole lot was spinning high above the ground. The force was so pronounced that no one was planing to let go nor could they do it at all. They spun faster and faster as time went on. The wind howled in his ears as he let go of the boot and flew backwards into the air. In a matter of seconds he arrived at the marsh. Mr. Weasley, Cedric and his father glided toward the ground while the others fell to the hard ground. A voice then said, "Stoatshead Hill seven past five, nine people."

The families walked a little way together across the misty moor. The Weasley's departed from the Diggory's at the first field ,as they were informed to do, as Cedric walked a bit longer toward the second field. Payne stood outside of a small cottage as Cedric went up to him, walking behind his father.

"Good day." His father said.

"Good day." The Muggle replied.

"We're looking for a man by the name of . . . Payne. Would you happen to know where we would find him?"

"I'm he."

"We booked a tent a tent for just one night."

"You'll be paying now I expect." Amos pulled out a bundle of brightly colored paper bills and handed some over to Mr. Payne praying it was the right amount. He counted the bills in his hands twice before shoving them inside his pockets and looking up. He then just noticed Cedric standing behind his father and smiled. "Family trip I expect, this way. Here' a map of the campsite. Just go down a bit and your spot should be marked Mr. . . . "

"Diggory."

"Diggory." Cedric took the map from Mr. Payne's hands and walked ahead of his father to the spot marked DIGGORY. All around him there were tents that looked like houses, tents with gardens, and even small palaces. The sun was no risen and the mist slowly disappearing. People stared to appear from their tents as Cedric went inside theirs to place his bags down. He lay down on a cot and closed his eyes falling asleep in moments. He awoke when the sun was high over head in the cloudless blue sky and yawned loudly. Still, tired from the early hours. Outside young wizards were throwing a Quaffle and flying on broom sticks, while Ministry officials ran around barking, "In broad day light. Parents sleeping!" Everywhere Cedric's eyes rested there were wizards cooking breakfast. His father handed him a map and a bucket.

"You go and get water Ced, while I get the fire started. Okay?" Cedric nodded and looked at the map in his hands. The tap did not look that far away from the map but it was a walk to get there. Along the way he met a few people from school. Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw fifth year and Seeker on the House Team. Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw team and his best friend, not even two tents away. Cedric spent a whole lot of time there out side of the Davies tent discussing which team was better, Ireland or Bulgaria. Roger's mom walked out of the tent before Cedric left and handed Roger a bucket too. Both of them walked on toward the water.

"Bulgaria has Krum, so they'll of course beat measly Ireland." Roger stated.

" Measly? Ireland? You're mad! They've got the best Chasers in the World. They'll out score Bulgaria that the Snitch won't matter."

"Really? 'Cause I bet Krum will catch the Snitch in an instant, Ced. An instant."

"Whatever you say Davies. Whatever you say." Cedric filled his bucket with water and turned around leaving Roger behind to find his own way back behind him a another familiar voice appeared.

Cedric turned around to see Oliver Wood. Cedric took his free hand and shook Oliver's. He chuckled a bit and told Cedric he was going to play Quidditch and had already gotten a job. Cedric began to think about what he was going to do exactly after he graduated Hogwarts in two years. He knew his father would want him to work in the Ministry like him but, Cedric began to wonder if he wanted to peruse a career in the sport like Oliver. His words interrupted Cedric's thoughts, "Gonna miss it." Oliver gave a sigh.

"Miss what?"

"Hogwarts and all, though playing Quidditch mostly." Oliver strode past Cedric after that and he Cedric turned and went back to the tent.

By the time Cedric had come back his father, Amos, and himself left for their seats, to the Quidditch World Cup. Inside the stadium it was amazing. The place was filled with thousands of people all of different ethnic groups, in one arena just to see the World Cup. Looking around people were either sporting red for Bulgaria or green as the fields of Ireland to support their teams. Cedric adjusted his green top hat with a clover coming off the side. In the back of his mind, though, he though Victor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker was the worlds greatest. He looked at the advertising sign changing into the score board for the up coming match and cheered loud and clear, "Ireland!". Ludo Baghman's voice filled the stadium and the crowd went into an uproar of cheers. He announced the Bulgarian team Mascot. Veela's filled the stadium, glided onto the field and Cedric's mind cleared of everything and everything. Their beauty caught his eye and he would not let them out of his site. Theirs bodies started to move, dancing in the moonlight, he never wanted them to stop. The veela's moved faster and then stopped. Angry yells filled the arena, no one had even wanted them to stop, Cedric agreed. Ludo's voice filled the stadium again announcing the Irish Team Mascot. A rainbow appeared over the stadium, Cedric chanted long with many others in the stadium, "Ireland!" Gold Coins fell from the rainbow a in disappeared into the night sky. Leprechauns floated down onto the field and sat down opposite of the Veela's to watch the match.

The Bulgarian team flew into the stadium with the bright red cloaks flapping in the wind as the brooms flew around the stadium. Cedric yearned to play the game once more. His eyes pressed against the Omnioculars as the last player of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team soared into the arena, Krum. Cedric focused his Omnioculars on him. Krum looked nothing like a seeker, but nor did Cedric. Victor Krum was no sight either but all the girls swooned at him. He was thin, dark, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows, and only eighteen years of age. Krum flew his firebolt with grace and elegance, like nothing Cedric had ever seen before it was perfection on a broom.

Irish National Quidditch Team swept onto the field in blurs of green. He pressed the Omnioculars closer to his face, zooming in on the team. They rode Firebolts the newest and greatest brooms Cedric had ever seem in his life. It was something he always wanted but he was perfectly fine with his Comet Two-Sixty. A bold man walked onto the field with his broom and a box under his arm. The announcer said he was Hassan Mostafa the referee and acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch. He kicked the crate open and the four balls every wizard knew went into the air and the match begun. The game went by fast and was played as Cedric had never seen nor played before. The Quaffle moved so fast between the chaser that Ludo Baghman had only enough time to say the Chaser's names before it left the hands and went to another. Within the first twenty minuets Ireland was far ahead of Bulgaria and the Irish supporters were wild and thousand of Ireland flags flew all over the place. Cedric truly did not care about the score or as a matter of fact the game itself. His eyes rested mainly on Krum and Lynch.

Ireland was one hundred and seventy points to ten when Lynch (Irish Seeker) spotted the Snitch. He dived for it with Krum right on his tail. There were screams as Lynch hit the ground for the second time. Krum's bloody face rose as his fist went high into the air with a hint of gold gleaming in his hand. Cedric was silent as his Omnioculars focused on the score board but there was no need to look. A voice bellowed around the stadium, "IRELAND WINS 170 TO BULGARIA 160!" The stadium slowly emptied after a few victory laps and to their tents to celebrate.

The night seemed full of life near the Irish tents. Shadows danced across the side of his tent in the moon light as he watched the game again on his Omnioculars. Music was playing loud and clear, that Cedric could hear it from inside his tent. Life was wonderful and good in the night. Screams slowly started to take place of the music from the rejoicing Irish. His father ran inside the tent with out the Butterbeer he was sent for and cried as he threw his belonging into his bag, "Cedric get back to the Portkey and when you get home tell your mother I had to go on duty."

"Dad why would I need . . ." Cedric spoke as he too threw his belonging into his bag, before his father interrupted.

"Death Eaters." Cedric then understood what his father had meant. He ran outside into the crowd of people all heading toward the Portkey to head home. He was pushed and pulled in every direction as the rest of the wizarding families. Tents blew up in flames and hooded people walked around. Cedric turned left and right barely missing them at all. Burst of green lights jeered at the others around him as Cedric moved forward and did not stop. Buy the time Cedric had got his hands on a Portkey to Stoatshead Hill half the tents at the camp were burned down and more were up in flames.

When he got home he opened the Daily Prophet to see a picture of the Dark Mark above the deserted fields of the World Cup. Cedric looked toward his mother at the kitchen table looking pale and tired. She was already dressed for work and clutched a cup of tea in her hands shaking. He was afraid to ask about his father, and the previous night. For the Prophet could only tell a person so much.

"Cedric dear. Your trunk is by the door and your father is going to take you to the station. Is that okay?" He looked at his mother and nodded as she placed a kiss upon his forehead. "You have a good year alright. Enjoy your self." Cedric stood up and gave her a hug before she left the room and appearated to St. Mungo's. He placed down the Prophet and ate a bowl of cereal looking at the Mark. Cedric still could not believe what had happened not even twelve hours ago, still lingering in his mind.

Cedric took his last spoonful and walked over to the sink and began to clean out the bowls milky contents. He knew that there was extensive security at the Quidditch World Cup so then how could all of that happen. Muggles floating in that air, house Elves at the scene of the crime, and Death Eaters roaming free after fourteen years of lost power. Cedric was almost four when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lost his power but he still knew a lot. How could that all happen that was his question, how? He felt a hand pat him on the shoulder, he looked over to met their eye. "Hi dad. Late night."

"Later than yours, yes. Where's the milk?" Cedric took the milk and hand it to his dad. He turned around a began to read the paper once again. "Cedric you might want to get ready, it is nine thirty so we're going to leave in a half hour.

"Ok, dad." Cedric placed down the paper and ran back up to his room making sure everything was packed as his mother had said. It was odd that this year he did not pack his suitcase, nor did he buy his books. The World Cup had cut both those things out and was left to his mother at home who willing offered to do so. Cedric then got dressed and raced down a flight of stairs ready to do. Amos told his son to slow down a bit, so they could at least get his trunks into the car. They drove off to king cross station.

X X X X X X X

Cedric stood on Platform 9 3/4 at ten forty. His belongings were already on the train. The platform was busy as parents hugged and kissed their children. It was more crowed than usual though, which was odd. Parents were holding their kids close and wishing them a good year. On the other side faces poked out of the red train called the Hogwarts Express.

"Cedric your mother got you dress robes."

"Dad why would I need dress robes."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Cedric gave a laugh, it was the same saying he had telling Ced all summer long. Cedric gave his father a hug and walked on board the Hogwarts Express. "Can You tell me?" Cedric questioned from his compartment window.

"Enjoy yourself Ced! Enjoy You self and have fun my boy!"


	2. New Year, New Task

_**a/n: sorry I have not updated in a while, I had midterms and a whole bunch of other activities last month and now this month. I don't think I need to say this but I do not own any of the character or settings, well some, it mostly belongs to J. K. Rowling. I would also like to say that most of Cedric's friends (expect James and Roger) are based on my guy friends so sorry if their names are not British. There is some language in this chapter and also some sexual content, so this is why the story is rated teen.**_

**A New Year, A New Task**

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at the station with all the students on board in their school uniforms, ready for a new year. Cedric stepped off the train in front of his best friend Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw sixth year.

"Here at last!" Cedric exclaimed while heading to the coaches.

"Well don't hold your head too high." Roger replied.

"Why Davies, still afraid of Snape?" Cedric jokingly questioned Roger, whose face was turning red. "Come on Roger it wasn't that bad."

"Yea, you think! You try to tell a lie under a truth sirup." Roger replied while stepping into a horse less carriage. Cedric entered, along with some other people. Then all the carriages took off toward Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

When the two friends had entered the Great Hall together each, walked over to their House tables, to catch up with their friends from their house. Cedric looked around to see if any of them had arrived before him and sure enough there was a short Asian Huffelpuff sixth year wearing glasses talking to a tall lean tan brown haired Sixth year Huffelpuff.

"Chuck, how was your summer?" Cedric said to his short friend but his other interrupted before Chuck had a chance to answer.

"Hey, what about the Danamator?" The second boy said.

"New name for your self I see. So did it take the whole summer to figure that out." Cedric only replied before the rest of his friends sat themselves down next to Dan, Chuck, and Cedric. He gave a little sigh relieved to be around the people he trusted the most once more. A blond timid boy sat down next to Cedric, his name was James and the other called Mark, a trouble maker with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, took his place in between Chuck and Dan, to prevent any food fights. Tim, Cedric's odd friend, was near a group of fifth year Huffelpuff trying to put on the charm that never worked.

With a start of a new year there was as buzzing echo in the Great Hall. All went silent as the First years entered that hall. When everyone had been seated and sorted Dumbeldore stood up, "Today is the beginning of a new year, a new task for every single one of you students. As headmaster I welcome each and every one of you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I also have a few announcements to make. First the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden to all students. While the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to students under their third year.

"There have been new items added to the list of items that are forbidden in the castle. The complete list is in Mr. Filch's office on the third floor if you care to look. I am also sad to announce that the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year due to an event that will start in October."

_No, not Quidditch. He has to be lying! _

_I'm going to go mad without it!_

_I live for it. _Cedric thought to himself at the Huffelpuff table.

"Hey cheer up Ced." James, his good friend, said patting him on the back for comfort. Cedric just sat there with a pain in his heart and looked back up at Professor Dumbeldore.

"For we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It is a competition among the three largest schools in Europe; Hogwarts, Beauxboton, and Durmstrang. There is a Champion picked from each school, who is chosen by an imperial judge, and they compete in three challenges. At the end only one is known as the Triwizard Champion. Over the centuries the Ministry has tried bringing back the Tournament and all has failed, until now. The winner gets one thousand gallons as their prize." Dumbeldore went on, with a buzz in the hall.

"The ministry has also set an age limit to protect students under age, seventeen, to participate in the Tournament for your own safety. The students of Beauxboton and Durmstrang will be arriving late October and staying the remainder of the year." Dumbeldore was still talking but the hall was filled with a soft whisper. All around the hall faces were turning back and forth with their lips moving. Cedric tried to concentrate on Professor Dumbeldore but his friends were into a deep conversation around him.

"Damn, I'm too young! That filth Bastard doesn't think I can handle fear!" Mark exclaimed cursing at the ministry.

"Don't feel that bad. You probably wouldn't win being a prat." James replied giving Mark a playful push.

"Well you're of age James, why don't you enter?" Mark questioned.

"We all know James is a chicken right Ced?" Dan said fallowed by a hearty laugh.

"You got that right." Cedric answered entering into the conversation.

"Cedric you could enter," Chuck claimed while placing the newly appeared food on his plate, "you could do it, for Huffelpuff."

All fell silent for a few minuets for every single one of them knew Huffelpuff was not known as one of the better houses but of one the others could step on. Huffelpuff was never in the spotlight, only behind the scenes. Even last year when Cedric did beat Griffendor in Quidditch, it was still an unfair win. Sometimes, though, Cedric hoped that it was fair so for once Huffelpuff could seem like the great house it truly was instead of being hidden behind the others. Yet when Huffelpuff did do something important it was always for the wrong reason, so the truly never got their chance in the spotlight. A chance to feel important. A chance to break free and not be quiet anymore. To show the world what a Huffelpuff could do, and it would be a miracle if that did happen.

Cedric spoke up, "Why not any of you?"

"I don't have the guts." James replied, "Even if I had you still have more courage than me."

"Ha James. You trying to be nice!" Tim said, "you still have a chance Cedric, you, and Chuck 'cause you're all of age."

"Huh." Chuck said looking up with food coming out of his mouth.

"Nothing," Mark replied, "just eat." So, Chuck did.

By then Cedric was sitting there eating his food and thinking about everything Dumbeldore had said during his beginning of the year speech.

_Maybe I should._

_But what about Quidditch?_

_One thousand gallons,_

_I could do a lot._

_Though how can I live,_

_Without Quidditch?_

_There is always next year._

_Huffelpuff Glory,_

_At last!_

Days and months passed with Cedric being his normal self. By the time October came he was still a bit unsure if he was going to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Until he had read a sign a week before the 30th. The sign intrigued Cedric about what was going to take place if he was made School Champion. It made him feel good, no Cedric felt great about Huffelpuff glory.

**Triwizard Tournament:**

**On October the 30th all classes **

**will end an hour earlier, to greet**

**our guest from Beauxbotons and Durmstrang.**

It was at that moment Cedric had decided exactly what he was going to do enter the tournament but he wanted his friends to clear it off.

He stood outside along with the other Hogwarts students the cold air in his face, waiting for Beauxbotons and Durmstrang to arrive. The younger students twisted and turned hoping to be the one who spotted the schools first. Cedric, though, just stood there waiting and hoping like the younger ones, just holding it all inside of him.

Up in the sky, horses appeared followed by a carriage. Students rushed around to get a glimpse of this marvel. The carriage was slowly bumping its way down to the grounds, filled with students from Beauxbotons. The carriage hit the ground without anyone getting hurt. A tall woman walked out first and approached Dumbeldore. She was followed by a group of young ladies that seemed flawless in every area by their looks. The headmistress and her pupils were lead into the castle. Now everyone was looking up hoping to spot Durmstrang sailing through the sky.

"A mast, a mast!" A young Griffendor yelled so all could hear his call.

Cedric quickly turned his head toward the Black Lake and there it was, a mast. The ship slowly appeared. Just like before, the headmaster and students left their ship and entered the school. Cedric was slowly watching them. One student stood out from all the rest. It was Victor Krum.

Cedric thought to himself, _Krum, VICTOR KRUM!_

_At Hogwarts!_

_The world's greatest seeker in the world._

Cedric turned to go inside the castle with the other students.

_This is amazing,_

_The Victor Krum at Hogwarts._

Dumbeldore, who was between Madam Mixine and Professor Karakaoff, prepared for another one of his speeches. "Welcome one and all. Students, teachers, ghost, and most importantly guest. Now we bring in the Imperial Judge but, while they bring it in, let me say a few words. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Baghman (everyone cheered for him) will be on the judging panel along with Madam Mixine, Professor Karakaoff, and me in judging the three Champions." There was a pause.

"Eternal Glory! That's what it is Eternal Glory! The three Champions must face three dangerous tasks and only one will be known as the Triwizard Champion. Let me say this competition is not for the faint hearted." Dumbeldore paused for a second to let four men place down a jeweled case on a wooden stand. He took his wand and made the case disappear. Inside there was a large wooden cup with blue flames bursting out of it. Dumbeldore then went on, "The Goblet of Fire is now lit, the Triwizard Tournament has now begun. If you wish to enter, you must write your name on a piece of parchment along with your name and school in the Goblet of Fire before this time tomorrow, the thirty first. I warn you though, you must be of age. Now let the feast begin.

At that moment when the food appeared, everyone seemed confused in some way. The foods that were in front of them were barely recognizable, expect for a select few. When dinner was over all left to go asleep. That night in Cedric's dormitory it was a bit rowdy.

"Do you think I should enter?" Cedric questioned, but no one heard him.

"Oh, those girls from Beauxbotons?" Dan said.

"Damn. Those ladies were hot!" Mark replied throwing his towel in the hamper.

"Especially that brunette. Wouldn't mind getting her in my bed at some point." Dan finished.

"Yea, my question is why that little girl?" James questioned.

"Don't know why James but all I know is this," Tim said in an uneasy way, "she was adorable, not hot, maybe in a few years."

"Z . . . Z . . . Z . . ."Chuck entered the conversation in his sleep.

"Do you think I should enter?" Cedric repeated.

"Sure," James replied, "if you want to Dumbeldore said it was going to be hard."

Professor Sprout entered the room, "Boy's it's eleven at night, light outs, now!" The dorm fell silent as the friends went to their beds to sleep. Cedric lay on his bed still thinking about the Triwizard Tournament.

_Huffelpuff glory._

_That would be nice._

_Though do I have the guts?_

_Dad did always say I am brave,_

_and a gentleman._

Cedric let out a little chuckle thinking how proud his dad would be. Cedric leaned over and took a glance at his poster of the Irish Quidditch team soaring through the air and went to sleep.

Early that morning Cedric took a piece of parchment and placed down three words that changed his life forever.

He then closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber. When Cedric normally awoke, that day, no alarm clock rung, no voice was heard, the dormitory was silent. It stayed like that for another hour until the boys arose, expect for Cedric who slept soundly in his bed, and left their dorm for breakfast. They did not notice Cedric laying there soundly thinking he was already up. By nine Cedric was still asleep but woke-up with a start. The bright sun had already filled the room brightly. He took a look around to see that his room was empty. Cedric rolled out of bed to see James alarm clock flashing 9:00am, 9:00am, 9:00am.

_Nine in the morning!_

_You've got to be kidding me._

_I haven't slept like that in years._

_Wait it's nine!_

_I've got to go!_

After thinking to himself he quickly got dressed in his uniform, grabbed the piece of parchment containing his name and school, and left the room for the Dining Hall. It was pouring rain out side, pounding hard on the ground, Cedric tried to run but the cold rain stung his skin. Cedric did not care though he loved the rain. As he walked through the down pour, Cedric could sense something good was going to happen.

"Diggory! Wait up!" Roger yelled behind him, running as fast as Rogers legs would take him to catch up with Cedric. "Why the hell are you walking? It's pouring out here!"

"No, really. It's not that bad." Cedric only said as they both walked inside an opening to the school. Roger turned to go inside the library and Cedric then realized that he had made a wrong turn. "Roger I' ll see you later."

"Later." Cedric then left the library to the Dining Hall. On the way though more familiar voices come up behind him.

"Cedric? What you doing, taking your shower?" He turned to Dan and rolled his eyes.

"Putting my name it the Goblet, that's what." Chucks face beamed with excitement.

"You mean your going to enter?" Cedric gave Chuck a funny look.

"Yea, why?" Dan looked at Chuck too.

"He did just say he was going to enter Chuck."

"Well I thought . . ."

"You thought what?"

"I don't know! Something else."

"Okay." Cedric said as he enter the right entrance to the school. Dan immediately called James and Mark from down the hall who were surrounded by two fifth-year Huffelpuff girls.

"Come here Diggory going to enter!" both boys and the girls ran up as Cedric entered the hall filled with people of all ages and houses watching to see who was entering. A loud rumble followed him inside. Drenched from head to toe he walked up to the age line and slowly crossed it. The slip of paper was still in his pocket. He pulled it out slowly and placed it in the Goblet of Fire. An applause from everyone in the room followed. A huge grin swept across Cedric's face as he approached his friends across the age line giving Dan and Mark a hug, while everyone was cheering and coagulating him for entering. He was happy as could be but eight hours still awaited him for the answer.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. Classes started at ten thirty, a half hour after he had entered. The bell would never give Cedric his way. Sitting there waiting and waiting until six at night when the Champions would be chosen. His friends were there for support, but their talk of what the task might be did not help the time fly faster. Cedric's last class of the day was Arithmancy, it was an easy class for Cedric and always seemed long, though today the class was driving him mad! The clock was so close to five forty five that Cedric started pulling hairs from his head.

_Damn it clock!_

_You filth bastard! _

_Hurry up!_

_Make Gosh, Damn, Time move faster!_

_Oh, Fuck you!_

_Your not going to listen to me you, Fucken objects!_

_Can't you filth little hands move faster, than you should?_

_Just this Gosh Damn once!_

_Oh, come on . . ._

Cedric was free the bell had rung. He was off to the Dining Hall. Fifteen minuets later the hall was filled with everyone from Hogwarts, Beauxboton, and Durmstrang. It was filled with voices all wondering questioning who would repent their school. Food appeared at the tables and all was eaten. Dumbeldore then stood up from his golden chair and walked up to the Goblet in the center of the hall. The fires in the hall dimmed until almost all the light was from the blue flames bursting from the wooden cup. Old hands reached out and touched it, and the hall fell silent, the flames turned red. A piece of parchment flew out of the fires and into Dumbeldore's hands. Everyone looked upon him with wide eyes. From Cedric's table the Huffelpuff's were all leaning out to see. The word had gotten around that Cedric had enter and everyone in his house had their fingers crossed hoping that Cedric would be the Hogwarts Triwizard School Champion. Cedric's heart was beating so hard he could barely hear the words coming out of Professor Dumbeldore's mouth, dreaming that his name would come out of the Goblet of Fire.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum." Krum then got up from the Slytherin table with his fellow school mates applauding him as he presented himself in front of Dumbeldore, and walked away through the door behind the teachers tables.

The flames went red again and the parchment sailed into the headmaster's hands once again. "The Champion from Beauxboton is Fleur Delacour." A small cheer was heard the Ravenclaw tables, most though hung their heads in disappointment.

The hall was truly silent now. The whole school wanted to know who the Hogwarts Champion was. Cedric's stomach was in knots, twisting and turning with every second after Fleur had gotten her named call. Sweat dripped down his face, and he was shaking all over. It felt like the flames would never go red again. The moments in between took forever. Seconds later the flames went red and a piece os parchment flew out of Dumbeldore's hands slower than the rest. He took one look and the name and grinned. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The hall erupted with cheers! Cedric slow got up not believing his ears and with a nudge from his friends took the walk up to the center of the Hall. The piece of parchment was still in Dumbeldore's grasp when Cedric approached him. He took it out of his hands and walked through the same doors as the other Champions did.

_I am a School Champion!_

_I can't believe it!_

_It has finally come true!_

_Huffelpuff Glory!_

_Huffelpuff Glory!_

_At Last!_


	3. Another Contender

**_a/n: I am sad to announce that this chapter is super short but that might be a good thing for people who thought the last chapter was a bit lengthy. I would like to thank__HelloLonely__for leaving me a review, it really helped me write this chapter fast, thought, this is not the reason it is short. Once again I do not own Harry Potter, only J. K. Rowling and some other people. Enjoy! _**

**Another Contender**

Cedric walked through the wooden door behind the teachers tables to only find a spiral stair case. He walked down the stairs which lead to the Trophy Room. Fleur and Krum were already there waiting to see why they had been sent down. Fleur was standing by the fire twirling her hair around her pale fingers. Her silvery hair flowed with her body swaying left to right, back and forth, seeming like a goddess sent to earth. The Durmstrang Champion sat in a big red chair glaring inside the fire thinking. Cedric took a place right in between both of them staring into the fire memorizing him, his hands were placed behind his back and just stood there soaking all that had just happened inside of him. Planing to pinch himself to bring him back to reality, still not believing that he was the Hogwarts Champion. A fast noise came down from the stair case, Fleur turned around with a questionable look on her face.

"What did zey want zus back?" Fleur asked looking at no other than Harry Potter in the face.

The heads of all three schools and the head of the Griffendor house followed in a rush to approach Harry. It an instance Lodo Baghman entered the center of the circle of, "I am proud to announce that Mr. Potter here is the forth Champion."Cedric looked back and forth between Baghman and Harry to see if it was some kind of joke, not believing a word that was just said. Fleur laugh a little thinking it was some kind of joke, "There must be zay a mistake Meester Baghman. 'E is too young, 'e cannot compete. What ay crazzy jokes." Krum only straightened up after Fleur's small speech.

"Joke this is not Miss. Delacour. Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet which is a binding contract, so he must compete." Barty Crouch said. Cedric was still looking bewildered, by what had just happened. He just stood there while the heads were fighting over Harry like the rest of the Champions did not exist.

Then Mr. Baghman leaned over to Barty and asked, "Should we give the champs their instructions?" Mr. Crouch looked at his and nodded.

"The first task you will compete in is to test your daring. We are not going to tell you what it is but courage in the face is unknown and an informant quality in a wizard. Your task will take lace on the twenty-fourth of November. All Champions are not permitted to ask for help what so ever. The first task you are only to be armed with your wand and nothing else. Champions, you are also exempted from the end of the year exams. That's it right Albus?"

"I think so Barty. Shall we go now?" Dumbeldore said while everyone started to leave the Trophy Room. "Harry, Cedric. I think you might want to head beck to Griffendor and Huffelpuff. It would be a shame to deprive you of a chance to make a great mess and lots of noise. Both boys glanced at each other and walked out the door together. Cedric finally had a chance to ask the question he had been dying to ask.

"So guess we're playing each other?" Cedric stated.

"Guess so, it will be just like Quidditch."

"Harry."

"Yes, Cedric?"

"How _did_ you get your name in?" Cedric said as they approached the candle lit empty halls.

"I didn't. I don't know how it happened."

"Oh . . . okay, well . . . see you later then." Cedric-said heading to the right not believing Harry's words. Harry headed up the marble staircase.

Cedric approached a knight sanding straight up against a wall with ten other knights. This one was different from all the rest. For when Cedric stood in front of the armor and said, "Chocolate Frog," the knight slowly moved to show a passage to the Huffelpuff Common Room.

The room was filled with every single member of the Huffelpuff house and everyone gleamed with pride when Cedric walked into the room. Immediately people started to surround him. Food was placed on the tables and a Huffelpuff flag was placed on to Cedric's shoulders. Music filled the air with happiness and laughter. Every single person was enjoying them selves. Cedric himself was in awe of the response of his fellow house mates. The party was lively and fun. Cedric danced, ate, and talked with everyone who approached him. Most congratulated him on being the house Champion, most were just so happy that Huffelpuff was finally known, that words could not be formed. The younger ones left the party earlier. The older kids talked and had fun for another hour until, Professor Sprout suggested that everyone go to bed and get their beauty rest

Cedric's room mates fell asleep so easily but he could not. The joy inside of him kept burring and the hate for Harry burned too. He felt like the crown which Cedric was given had been taken away and gone to Harry who already had so much fame. It seemed that Harry was always in the spot light. It took a while for Cedric to remember the fear and shock that was in Harry's face when he was in the room realizing that he had to compete, not matter what Harry wanted to do, without his permission. Sent by an angel sleep had fallen on Cedric and he slept gracefully, and forgiven Harry in the process.


	4. What Life is Like For a Shadow

_**Title: Would You Die Live for Love?**_

**_Summary: Many things are going on during Cedric's sixth year. The Triwizard Tournament takes place, and he must face three dangerous tasks not knowing if he will live to see another day, but will only three champions live, what will he do for love?_**

_**Paring: Cedric/ Cho and Cedric/ Other Character**_

_**a/n: I only thought it would be cool to add some new characters and what not, so there will be some drama and other stuff between the Characters, so the rating might go up. There is also some French in this chapter. If there is a star after a word the translation will be at the bottom of the story. **_

**What Life Is Like for A Shadow**

Cedric woke early for a Sunday, all seemed a bit too still, yet he got up and dressed for breakfast. The hall was almost empty, with a few people here and there, but few compare to the student body. Cedric walked down the hall unnoticed, like a ghost. No one seemed to see him. The usual flock of girls that followed him had not found him yet so he had some time to him self. He entered the Dining Hall and sat down at the Huffelpuff table. Not a face looked at him once, it was as if he did not exist.

The Griffendor table was filled with giggles of four sixth-year girls. Cedric looked up to see them. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and a girl Cedric had never noticed before were talking filling the Hall with their voices, that Cedric could not help but listen.

"Ron are you worried? I mean your cousin is competing in the Tournament." Alicia said a bit worried.

"Not at all. Fleur has to do what she has to do, it's Harry I worried about." The girl answered.

"Aren't we all, he was not even suppose to compete." Katie replied, "I wish it was you Angie

though."

"I'm fine Harry and Cedric will do a great job representing our school." Angelina pronounced.

Their voices seemed to fade as more students seemed to come in. Though the girl that was with the Griffendor Chaser, called Ron, was still in his mind. She was familiar from somewhere but could not remember. He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. When he was done, he left for library. At that time Harry was coming down for breakfast and everyone was approaching him, talking to him and asking all the same questions. Still as Cedric walked past no one saw him, his flocking girls were all around Harry adoring him as they would Cedric, one glaceed his way but it seemed that she looked right through, as if he were just a shadow in the crowd.

The library stood right in front of him. It was like a home inside a home for Cedric, he loved to read and study.

_The library at last._

_Somewhere I know all my troublous will fade away._

_I'm all ready a ghost._

_Here though I can be anything I want._

He walked up to one of the shelves and pulled out, Quidditch Through the Ages, and sat at a table. Cedric pulled out a piece of parchment and took notes of plays for next years games. He sat in the silence of the library fo a long time few people came in and out, no one glaceed his way or even saw him. What seemed like hours later two voices reached his ears.

"Madam Price, where is Quidditch Through the Ages?" A feminine voice asked.

"I do not know Miss Wilson. Follow me and I'll check." Madam Price and foot steps started to head Cedric's way.

The girl from the Griffendor table was standing in front of him along with Madam Price. She searched the shelves for a few minuets while the student stood there leaning against the shelf. After a few minuets Madam Price pulled out the second copy the library own and turned around to see Cedric sitting there taking notes furiously on his piece of parchment. Nodded and left the corner. The girl sat down at the seat across from Cedric. He noticed she was there but decided to be invisible for a little longer. After a few minuets of silence someone finally spoke up.

"Coagulation, on Being the School Champion." Ron commented in a polite way.

"Thanks." Cedric only replied, not even looking up.

"You're welcome."

"Wait why are you being nice to me?" Cedric looked up from his book.

"Because I can."

"You're in Griffendor though, you're supporting Harry."

"Your point?"

After that it was silent and she returned to her book, Cedric was still looking up at her. Ron's dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, swaying back and forth, shimmering in the sunlight that hit it. Her fair skin was the perfect complement to her hair, along with her hazel eyes. She was slender but not too thin, almost perfect. He did not notice the gleaming Prefects badge pressed aginst her chest at all. Cedric tried to concentrate on his book but with her in front of him, it was hard to do. The room was silent for a while. Until Cedric broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

"Veronica, Veronica Wilson. Griffendor fifth-year." She said as she looked up to see Cedric's eyes staring at her.

"Oh. Cedric Diggory, Huffelpuff sixth-year." He said as he put his book away and took her hand, "Nice to meet you." With that Cedric left the library for lunch with his friends.

The rest of the day seemed to run smoothly. He kept looking at the Griffendor table all lunch and dinner, even if Fleur was trying to talk to him from the Ravenclaw table. Cedric's eyes mainly rested on Veronica. That night all troubles seemed to leave Cedric's mind, and he slept soundly.

"Diggory, wake-up! We're going to be late!" James said, shaking Cedric back and forth, trying to wake him up.

"What?" he only replied.

"Class starts in a half hour"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"Thanks." Cedric said as he rolled out of bed and got dressed in his uniform.

_Don't think I'll have breakfast today._

_Not at all._

_Class in more important, since I'm not having my exams._

_The grade will be everything._

_The Ministry only wants the brightest and cleverest._

_That's what dad always says._

Cedric grabbed his books and left for Mad-Eyed Moody's class room for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many people were coming up to him today, hoping for his support. The usual amount of girls once again flowed around him throughout the day, all giggly and flushed. All hoping for Cedric to talk to them just once.

The next day the same things happened as the day before, it was like Sunday had never happened. It confused him deeply the way one day you go unnoticed and then the next you're so popular that everyone is staring at you. At lunch two Ravenclaw girls came up to Cedric.

"Hi. Uh . . . we were wondering if you would . . ." The smaller one of them said, a bit nervous.

"If you would sign our bags?" The other finished.

"Sure." Cedric replied taking out his pen to sign their bags in which one other Champion has put their mark. In the corner Harry Potter was filled with jealousy for the Huffelpuff who was now in the spotlight. That night Cedric did as he always did, polished his wand and went to sleep.

Walking down the halls the next day to Transfiguration Colin Creevey ran up to Cedric as fast as he could.

"Cedric! Cedric!" He called as he reached Cedric. He turned around to see a short Griffendor.

"What do you need Colin?"

"Mr. Baghman, told me to get you and Harry. They need the Champions for something, pictures I think."

"Where?"

"A small class room. The empty one around the corner. Bring your stuff with you."

"Thanks, Colin." Cedric ran down the hall to the empty room. Fleur was already there staring out the window twirling her hair around her finger. Cedric was memorized by her beauty. She turned around to see him staring at her, and all Fleur did was smile.

"Bonjour Cedric. 'ow are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I am great, and zhis school is nice."

"It is. Is in it?"

"Though at my school no one would be left alone in zay salle or they would be gone like zat."

"Really, I guess we have more freedom that you."

"I think not zat is not funny."

"Well what do you think the first task will be?"

"I zoǹ?t know."

"Neither do I. Neither do I." Victor krum walked in along with Lodo Baghman and two other people who were from the _Daily Prophet_. Lodo looked around to see only three of the Champions. Cedric turned around but then turned back to Fleur to talk.

"This is kind of weird."

"

Why, Cedric?"

"Never came to my mind that we have to do interviews."

"'ally."

"Yea."

"There he is our fourth Champion, Harry Potter." Mr. Baghman said as he went over to Harry as he walked into the room, with Baghman's arm around him the four Champions were placed into positions for pictures. All were smiling as the burst of light came out of the camera. A tall blond woman walked over to the Champions with an impish grin across her boney face.

"Hullo. I'm Rita Skeeter. Writer for the _Daily Prophet _but of course you know that, it you who the whole world wants to know." There was a pause as she walked behind the Champions, "So which one of you wants to go first? (She ruffled Cedric's and Harry's hair.) Lovely, we'll go for the youngest." She pulled Harry away into the broom cupboard. Everyone took a seat in the room. It was a bit silent for a few minuets. Cedric just sat there listening to all the adults in the room talk about Harry.

_Harry. Harry. Harry._

_Is that all they can talk about?_

_Can't they see three other people here?_

_Aren't we in the same tournament as him?_

_Why I guess they only care about Harry._

_Always trying to expand his fame._

Harry walked out of the broom closet with Rita Skeeter following him. Mr. Ollivander walked out of another room with professor Dumbeldore along. "Champions, may I introduce Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in prime conditions before the tournament begins.

"Miss Delacour, would you go first please?" Mr. Ollivander asked while Fleur handed him her wand. "Ah, it is none and a half inches . . . rosewood, inflexible and containing . . ."

"A 'air from the 'ead of a veela. It waz my grandmama." Fleur finished.

"Yes! Well, _Orchideous!_" Flowers bursted out from the end of the wand a flew all over the place, landing where they felt like. "Mr. Diggory?" Cedric reached inside his cloak and pulled out his wand, still gleaming from being polished, and handed it over to Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, I remember this one, this is one of mine. Containing a single hair from a fine male unicorn, seventeen hands I think it was. Ash, twelve and a quarter inches, pleasantly springy. You must treat it regularly.

"Just polished last night." Cedric replied, grinning from ear to ear, proud to be noticed. Then out of his wand eerie silver smoke came out of it. Victor Krum was next his was a Gregorovitch creation, ten and a quarter inches. Mr. Ollivander said, "_Avis!_", and out of the wand came a blast as loud as a gun being fired. Harry was last and Ollivander remembered some thing very strange about his wand, and seemed to spend the most time examining it out of everyone else, in time he made a fountain of wine shot out of it.

"Now Rita who do you want to interview next?" Mr. Baghman questioned.

"I think I'll take this one right here." She said as Rita took Cedric by the arm.

He walked down the steps into the Broom cupboard. Cedric sat on the a stair while Rita sat on a bucket.

"So, Cedric. You don't mind if I use my Quick-Quotes Quill?"

"No, I don't."

"How does it feel to be in the Triwizard Tournament, with Harry Potter? Concerned that you might lose to a boy two years underneath you?"

"Well actually . . ."

"You don't mind sharing the spot light, with a boy who is more famous than you are, are you Cedric?" he leaned over and looked at her quill.

**Cedric Diggory age sixteen, highly attractive.**

**Jealous of Harry Potter -**

"Don't look at the quill Cedric. What do you think made Harry enter the tournament? How do you feel about him and the others?"

"I don't really . . ."

"How do you feel about the task ahead? You know people have died in this tournament."

A bell rang saying that another hour had passed and Dumbeldore appeared at the door. Cedric saw him and stood up promptly.

"Sir."

"Rita, Cedric. Lodo told me that it was time the other Champions to be talked to and that we're need more pictures."

This time Cedric walked out of the room and got in the position for the picture with everyone. After that he and Harry we given permission to leave. Cedric went his own way to find out what his missing work was before dinner started.

"James!"

"Hey Ced."

"What's homework?"

"Well nothing really, expect McGonagall wants us to write some thing about each day. Like a diary. I guess you can do it if you want."

"Thanks." Cedric said as he ran to his room and started his essay. He sat down at his desk with a piece of parchment and wrote down how he really felt about his day and his life.

Scribble, scribble.

**What life is like for a shadow . . .**

_**That's the end of this chapter and here are the French words.**_

_Bonjour - Hello_

_Salle - Room_


	5. A Call For Help

**_a/n:_ _this time I have written three chapter and posted them all at the same time. For I barely have no time on the internet these days with school and religious education. This also saves me a lot of time and gives you the opportunity to read three new chapters instead of waiting for a one new chapter in a week. I am also setting up the first task in four parts, so there will be one chapter added later being the ending of the task. The spell that Cedric uses is one of my own creation so if used in any other story I call it copying, even if you give me credit. Sorry that this chapter is very long but I had to make it that way for the rest after it are some what short. See you soon, _LadyDiggory!**

**A Call For Help**

It was two weeks before November 22ND, and Cedric seemed not to notice at all that his first task was getting closer by the day. Cedric walked into Transfiguration and took his seat right next to Roger. He pulled out his books and was ready to hear the daily lecture and practicing that went on in the classroom every day. The class went silent as Professor McGonagall stood in the front of the room holding rolls of parchment in her frail hands. She then started to walk out to the class and hand them out.

"I have read you entrees that you written two weeks ago and graded them. Some were very good and not dull while others were . . . inserting in their own way. I want you in this class to look over them and see what you think. Your homework tonight is to write one full parchment of what you think of your entrees." She stated passing out the last paper and placing it on Cedric desk.

He unraveled it quickly to see what marks were placed upon it and her thoughts. Roger on the other hand just wanted to talk.

"Diggory, you're actually going to do it?"

"Yeah."

"You must be going mad! Is it because it's just two weeks before the first task?"

"WHAT!" He said as he dropped his quill.

"You heard me. It's just two weeks until the first task."

"Davies it's not."

"Yes, it is Diggory. Are you okay?"

"Mr. Davies, Mr. Diggory is there a problem here, for if there is than I will surely do the honors of moving you both to separate sides of the room myself." Both boys went quickly back to work without a single word coming out of their mouths.

Leaning over Roger said, "Hey, Diggory."

"What Davies?"

"Look." Roger grabbed a piece of his robes with a circular badge on it and turned toward Cedric so he could read it.

_**Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion!**_

The badge stated in bright colors swirling. Roger the said, "Now look." The badge had turned a disgusting shade of green and the words now said something else.

_**Potter Stinks!**_

Cedric looked at the badge once more to make sure that he did not read it wrong the first time. There it stood loud and clear, POTTER STINKS. He could feel the anger run through him, at the moment he did not like Harry but that was no reason to be rude to him in any way. Cedric's Huffelpuffness was getting to him. He was the one fighting for sportsmanship in Quidditch so why not in the Triwizard Tournament. He rapidly went back to his work without a word to his dear friend next to him. Roger looked worried but thought that Cedric's silence toward him was so that both boys would not get in trouble. Cedric read the one sentence that was his feeling of anger at Harry when he wrote his essay.

**It is known fact that when two men stand next to each other that the taller of the two casts the bigger shadow so how is it that I feel hidden in the smaller shadow of the shorter and younger man, who has not learned fully what he has needed to. Yet, I am lost and hidden in his shadow.**

The rest of the class was silent. Not a voice was heard throughout the room, all that was heard were scribbles from the quills writing on parchment. The professor then demised the students at the right time and Cedric left the room in a hurry. All through the halls people were wearing the badges that Roger had shown him. Cedric was now getting more attention at that moment than the whole time after he had become a Triwizard Champion. It was Harry that got all the attention. He was a bit surprised but took every moment into deep consideration.

Classes passed without any trouble or doubt for three days. Cedric was on the top as he always was. The girls that flocked around him stayed with him. All supporting the badges. The badges were the one thing Cedric did not like. Everywhere he went, he asked people not to wear them.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Cedric turned over onto his side and drifted back to sleep a few days before the task. A soft pillow then hit his face with enough force to make the contact hurt just a bit.

"Turn your bloody clock off, you prat!" Cedric rolled over and turned it off.

"What the hell Mark?"

"What you're too sissy to have a pillow thrown at you."

"No, you bastard. What time is it mate?"

"Around seven, why?"

"Time to get up."

"Why, class doesn't start until another two hours."

"But, a man needs his fuel." Cedric said as Mark climbed out of his bed and over to his trunk.

"You're sure right." Cedric did the same and both got dressed.

"Wait Mark. Are you coming with me?" Cedric said as he tired his tie around his neck.

"Could you both be a bit quieter." James said mumbling in his sleep.

"Sorry." Cedric said as he turned on the light to see his way a bit better than the shimmer of sunlight beaming through the room in small quantities early that morning.

"Never mind. Too bright to sleep for me." James replied as he stepped out of his bed in his boxers, mess up hair and five o'clock shadow. Mark burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. Cedric soon followed seeing that if any girl had seen him now they would go away in an instant. Their laughing had woken up Dan out of his hard slumber while the others lay peacefully in their beds.

"Mates, must I tell you to shut up. If I do not get the right amount of sleep then all my sexiness is gone." Dan grumbled. Mark stopped laughing at that moment and gave Dan a look beyond looks.

"Well Mr. Hot shot I'm sorry for our disturbance, but we must go now and see the ladies early this morning."

"Funny Mark trying to make a joke." Was all that Dan replied before going back to sleep.

Cedric, Mark and James left their dorm for the dining hall oddly quite. The hall was filled with people who were eating but not truly awake. Cedric plopped down at the Huffelpuff table sliding his school bag underneath the bench. Food was all ready before him and his friends. He piled grits and bacon onto his plate while placing frosted cereal into a bowl at his place and poured milk inside of it. The three friends then dug into their plates.

"So Diggory what do you think the quiz will be in Flitwick?"

"I don't know Mark. You think I steal them or something?" James stopped eating and looked up.

"Yea he thinks that because Ced you always get hundreds on your quizzes and other stuff."

"Just because I'm smarter than both of you gives you no right to tease me."

"Yes it does Diggory."

"So what you're saying, James, is that I can tease you too because you're dumber than me."

"No, that's not what he said and you know it!" Mark exploded.

"So I can't joke with you all!"

"No!" Both Mark and James said in unison trying to hold in their laughter.

In an instant all three of them were laughing hysterically. Cedric's face was turning redder by the second yet they laughing went on for minuets. The hall was filled with talk still for at least a few more minuets until Harry Potter walked in. He was for some reason filled with rage inside of him. Cedric said nothing as he passed him sitting with his friends. Cedric turned to James who nodded in agreement_. Potter was mad_. The food was cold now and each swallow was a chance for survival. Dan and Tim walked in just to get Pumpkin Juice and then left for class.

Cedric got up from the Huffelpuff table with his school bags and left the hall. His friends were a few feet ahead of him and Cedric ran to catch up. The stair ways to Professor Flitwick's class. When he had reached the top of the marble stair case, he was surrounded by his sixth-year friends. Cedric and his friends started to head toward the Charms corridor but when he reached the door Cedric's new bag split and all his belongings fell out.

"Don't bother helping." Cedric said to James as he leaned over to help a friend in need. "Tell Flitwick I'm coming I'll just be a bit late, go on now James . . ."

Cedric leaned over and started picking up his belongings and placing them in his arms. He saw Harry climb up the staircase and approach him.

"Hi. My new bag just split and all . . ."

"Cedric the first task is dragons."

"What Harry? You're kidding me?"

"No, dragons. They have one for each of us to get pass." Cedric's grey eyes were now filled with fear, excitement, and panic. How would he get pass the dragons? Would he make it alive?

"Are you positive?"

"Extremely positive."

"But how . . .were not . . . Krum . . . Fleur . . ."

"They already know." Cedric stood up with everything in his arms and gave Harry a quizzical look

"Why are you telling me Harry?"

"I guess to be fair. We all know now."

Mad-Eyed Moody was at the bottom of the stairs and growled, "Potter come with me. Diggory get to class."

Cedric opened the door to Charms and went inside his class room, green as could be. He placed his property down on the table and sat down next to Dan.

"Mr. Diggory, why are you late?"

"Well Professor my bag ripped as I was going to enter your class and everything fell onto the ground so I pick it up and entered your class."

"Thank you, and Cedric you may start your class work now."

The rest of the day way another long day. After going to Muggle Studies, his last class, Cedric went straight to the library to find a way to defeat the dragon that awaited him. He went through book after book until he found something useful.

_**Dragons are the most famous and dangerous of all beast. Some are easily detracted. The weakest point of the Dragon is their eyes but it is very dangerous to attack the eyes for you may get squished.**_

Cedric had found their weakness. He was going to detract the dragon to get pass him and do whatever****else that was needed. How now was the question, how was he going to pass the dragon? An idea then popped in Cedric's head. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. There was his hope walking down the hall.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor." Cedric called as he ran down as fast as he could to catch up.

"Yes, Mr. Diggory?"

"I need to know how turn a rock into a dog. Can you please show me Professor?"

"Why?"

"Just to be ahead of the class."

"Well you are eager. Come into my room and I'll show you." Cedric followed Professor McGonagall to her class room where she pulled out a rock and placed it onto a desk.

"Cacrcosa (car-a-sos-a)!" McGonagall swished her wand and pointed at the rock. It quickly turned into a pug sitting on the desk staring at Cedric in the eye. "Is that good enough for you Mr. Diggory?"

"Perfect Professor. Thanks." Cedric rushed out of the classroom fast as lighting. He ran down the hall and out into Hogwarts Courtyard. It seemed no one was there around three in the afternoon. Cedric was. He took a seat on a bench near a pile of rocks. He pulled out his wand from a pocket inside his cloak and grabbed a rock from the garden. With all his concentration on the rock and what he wanted.

"Cacrcosa!"" Cedric said pointing at the rock and nothing happened it went on for another twenty minuets with nothing happening. Cedric then heard a feminine giggle from behind him.

There she stood the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. She was a friend of his yet they never talked much. Something about her this year had changed, she was not the girl he knew a year ago. Her jet black hair was long and out shimmering in the sunlight, she had an Asian look to her fair skin because her grandparents were both from Japan. She was a fifth year but hung out with the rest of her Quidditch team made up of sixth and seventh years. Cho had an angelic face with rich brown eyes and had a youthful grin across her face.

"Cedric what are you trying to do?"

"A spell which is suppose to transform this rock into a dog."

"Some dog you got there." Cho said referring to the same rock which Cedric had started with.

"Cho that was not very funny."

"Come on Cedric. When will anybody need to turn a rock into a dog?"

"In the first task maybe."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No Cho if I did would I be turning a rock into a dog."

"Cedric that is not a dog it is a rock."

"Cho I know. I'm doing my best."

"You're telling me Cedric Diggory one of the smartest students in the school cannot turn a rock into a dog?"

"Cho your jokes are just getting funnier by the minuet." Cedric stated sarcastically.

"Yes they are."

"What the hell are you doing here any way?"

"I was taking a stroll but now I think I have other plans."

"Oh, Cho Chang what are they? Please tell me I'll die if I don't know."

"So you're going to make the lame jokes now?"

"No. Really, what are you doing?"

"You need any help?"

"Maybe." He did the spell a few more times with Cho now sitting on the bench next to him.

"Then here is some advice just try to relax."

"I AM RELAXED!"

"Okay? Sure you are Cedric." He looked at her and could not help but smile for she was truly beautiful. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that you're so . . . so . . . so beautiful." Cedric blushed a bit from embarrassment but looking at Cho her whole face turned bright red.

"Can you just try it again."

"If you want. Cacrcosa." Cedric and Cho were both looking at the rock hoping for it to change. The grey rock slowly turned brown and then into a small pug.

"Oh, Cedric you did it!" Cho exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You don't sound happy."

"Well I forgot to ask how to turn it back into a rock."

"Well you still did it."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I? Cedric now had his arms wrapped around Cho. Everything seemed so right, so perfect.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"What?"

"You're going to need all the help you get to do whatever you need to turn a rock into a dog." Cedric let her out of his embrace.

"See you here then?"

"Sure, bye." Cho grabbed her bag and left. Cedric sat down on the bench again and just repeated the spell and the dog was a rock again.

The next day he and Cho met and everyday Cedric got better. On the second day the rock turned into a Beagle and then the second time a French Terrier. With Cho he felt happy, Cedric felt alive. Like he could finally breathe again. With Cho he could relax and not care if she just liked him for his looks. She was just helping a friend in need, him. The third and final day before the task was the most important.

"Cedric you ready?"

"Yeah, you know if anyone saw you instructing me it would seem weird."

"Why that I'm helping you, you're doing all the work."

"Good point. I just wish that there was some way to repay you, for your help."

"No need, friends always help friends. Just do the spell."

"Fine. Cacrcosa!" This time he pointed at a big rock and it turned into a yellow Labrador.

"Amazing. I think big rocks work the best."

"I think so too."Cedric said looking at Cho with a smile sweeping across his face. "Cho?"

"Yes Cedric." She said as she met his eyes. He leaned own and pressed his lips against her. Cedric hands rested on Cho's waist. Her hands on Cedric's face. Both kissing passionately than before. His heart was spinning with desire. Never had he felt like this while kissing a girl. They finally broke away with grins across their faces. Cedric was on Cloud Nine with Cho. He stood there with Cho for minuets. Her in his strong embrace. Cedric was truly happy. Only the next day he world have to face a dragon.


	6. Closer Than Before

_**a/n: this chapter is based on both the book and the movie so parts are from the book and others from the movie. For I wanted Krum to say something because until now he has been the silent character, even more than Tim and Chuck.**_

**Closer than Before**

Cedric woke up that morning of the twenty second like it was any other day. His mind had been cleared all expect the kiss with Cho. He did not want to remember that in a few hours dragons awaited him. The thought ripped him up inside. He got dressed in the clothes his parents sent to him, a long yellow and black robe with DIGGORY in red letters on the back. Breakfast was short because for him time was moving faster by the second. All around him people were wish him luck telling him that he was going to do great things today. In his head though he knew what awaited him and it felt like death.

The walk to the arena was a long one. Cedric was surrounded by his friends yet he felt alone. There was behind him ninety percent of the school all waiting to see who would be crowned the Triwizard Champion. Professor Sprout escorted him into a small tent that Fleur and Krum were already inside.

The tent was quite for the Campions were prepared for the dragons that awaited each of them. Cedric was green as a pear walking the length of the tent back and forth. Time now was moving slower and the task felt light-years away. He sat down for a minuet collecting his thoughts and praying that he would make it through, make it through to see Cho. Siting down and wondering if he would make it through did not help his nerves. In moments he was up again pacing around the room. Harry came inside looking even greener then Cedric at the moment. Cedric just kept moving for if he did at least his mind was away from the task.

Hermione walked into the tent and went to consol Harry. Cedric noticed but did not care about Harry and his problems for more awaited the four of them sooner than they thought. Hermione gave Harry a hug and there was a flash from the opposite side of the tent from where Cedric was.

"Oh, how . . . stirring, young love. Amazing. If all goes well today you two may just be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Have fun today." Rita Skeeter said as she entered into the tent with her photographer.

"You haff not right to enter this tent, it is for friends and Champions only."

"Well, well, I'll remember that." As another flash went out in Krum's direction. Baghman, Dumbeldore, and Crouch entered the tent as Rita Skeeter left.

"Today is the beginning of the Tournament, the first task. When the audience has been seated, I'll offer you each this bag in which you will pull out a life size model of the dragon you are about to face! They are each different so no person will face the same dragon. Your task this time is to face the dragon but you must _collect the golden egg without damaging it._" Lodo Baghman said a he held a red satin bag in his hands. Cedric nodded once to show that he understood and then stared pacing back and forth greener than before. The task was closing in on him and he was afraid that the spell wound not work. Moments later Baghman was opening the bag and offered it to Fleur.

"Ladies first." Her hand trembling she placed it inside the bag and drew out a life size model of a dragon with the number two around the neck. "Welsh Green." Krum was next. He pulled out a red Chinese Fireball with the number three around it's next.

"Cedric." Baghman said as he offered the bag to Cedric. His hand was still but sweating very much. He kept it inside the bag for few second before pulling out a bluish-grey, Swedish-Short Snout, with a number one around the dragon's neck. Harry pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with a four around its neck.

Baghman then said, "There you have it. Each of you now has the dragon you will face and the order you will go in according to the number around the dragon's neck. Mr. Diggory just go out into this enclosure at the sound of the whistle and there you will face your dragon. Now Mr. Potter may I have a word?" Both he and Harry left the tent with Cedric still pacing round the tent concentrating on what laid ahead of him. At the sound of the whistle Cedric did as he was told and walked out onto the arena through the enclosure green than he had ever been.


	7. In The Dragon's Lair

_**a/n: There may be some freighting stuff in this chapter so yet another reason this story is rated teen.**_

**In The Dragon's Lair**

He walked out onto the arena. The crowed burst into cheers shouting his name, over and over again. He took one small step closer to the golden egg. It sat in the middle of the circle gleaming the gold like a star crashed to Earth. The stone arena gave Cedric a monstrous feeling. He took another step fire appeared close by.

The Swedish Short-Snout opened its mouth once more, blazing a fire from its mouth. The blue-grey scales lightly moved slightly in the breeze and glimmered in the sun light. He moved closer to Cedric every second he Cedric did not move. Cedric tried to remember the spell as the audience was ohing, ahing, and screaming in fear of the dragon. Cedric looked around for the perfect rock. All around him there were tiny rocks, too tiny to be used, he had to find the right one. Keeping his eyes on the Short-Snout as he slowly moved behind a rock. He took a glace around the rock he needed was not there. He saw another big rock. Cedric went for it.

Running fast for cover he went behind another rock, slightly cutting his right arm on the way. The rock he was hidden behind now was bigger than the last. Cedric looked around for the rock once more. The dragon took a few more blows of its fiery breath at Cedric before it stood there waiting for it prey to come out.

Behind the rock Cedric was trying to calm his nerves, breathing in and out, in and out. He looked around once more for the rock he needed. It was not there, behind the huge rock protecting Cedric.

Cedric turned his head toward the right to glance at the dragon. It was still waiting there, waiting for him. He wondered if Fleur and Victor would have this much trouble as him. Harry came to his mind. When he Harry had pulled out his dragon from the bag it looked more grave than all the others.

He turned to the left to see if any more rocks were there to protect him from the fire of the dragon. None lied in sight. One rock stood there away from all the pebbles. It was the rock Cedric had been looking for. It was not small nor huge like the other rocks in the arena but it was perfect. Very slowly Cedric pulled out his wand and pointed at the rock. He knew somewhere out in the crowd Cho was there so why did he need to be so nervous. All he had to do was turn the rock into a dog and the face a bi scary dragon. There was nothing to lose. So there was everything to lose, it took him a while sitting there staring at the rock questioning what needed to be done. Cedric finally came up with the guts. He ran out from the rock that sheltered his from the fires of the dragon.

"CACRCOSA!" The dragon's fire came out but not quick enough, Cedric ran behind the rock and dived into it shelter cutting his arm more. He felt blood trickle down his arm from his earlier fall. It was nauseating the feeling of blood and defeat. Cedric listened, there was a bark, and then again, the rock had been turned into a dog. He looked out from behind the rock and saw the Dragon's eyes closely watching the Labrador running across the stadium. Cedric also saw the golden egg gleaming in the center. It was now or never. Cedric ran for the egg closer by the second. The dragon's attention was fully on the dog, his plan had worked. He grabbed the egg in seconds a stood holding it in the air. The crowd was in cheers all saying his name over and over. Then there were screams the dog had been killed. The dragon blew its fiery breath once more. This time burring Cedric left side.


	8. Crispy Is How I Like It

_**a/n: For you this might of have been a long time since I have last posted chapters. This time it is only one chapter so if you were looking toward reading three chapters I am dearly sorry, may is a busy month for me and in June I'll be in Italy for my aunts wedding so if I rarely post for a while don't worry I'll be back. . .LadyDiggory! XO!**_

**Crispy is How I Like It**

Cedric was quickly escorted to the First Aid Tent by two men who were there to make sure the Dragon's did not go too far. Cedric felt a stinging sensation as he was carried to the room. The skin was third-degree burned and to Cedric felt like this was how he was going to look forever. The two men slowly put him on the bed. The softness stung his burns and he screamed at the top of the lungs. Madam Pomprfy rushed in the room with a huge bucket of orange paste.

"Why? Why must you kids always hurt your self?" Cedric did not answer for he was into much pain.

"Never mind lad. This might sting Mr. Diggory." She took a glob of the thick orange. Cedric twisted and turned, groaned and moaned as the thick orange paste touched his crispy skin. It took ten minuets to get his face covered in the thick paste and still half of him to go. Cedric closed his eyes the rest of the time Madam Pomprfy treated him with the paste. "All done Mr. Diggory, not as bad as you thought eh. I'll come and get you in a few hours to clean you up. Right then the Head of the Huffelpuff House walked through the tent over to Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory the judges think that it would be best if you not go out and get your score but stay here and rest. The judges also told me to give you the score, a seven, a nine, two eights, six, which totals to thirty eight."

"Thanks Professor." Cedric said as she left and Fleur walked in. Her skirt was a bit burnt and she had lots of cuts and bruises.

"Mrs. Delacour please come lay here." Madam Pomprfy said escorting her to a bed. Veronica and a young girl that looked like Fleur walked in next. The little girl walked over to Fleur while Veronica walked toward Cedric.

"Hey Cedric you all right?"

"What? Oh I'm doing as good as I can Veronica."

"Surprised you still remember my name. Cho is on her way."

"Thanks." Cedric said as Veronica left to check on Fleur. Then the tent was quite and their voices could be heard throughout the tent.

"Oh meh cousien I zought I was going to be deed out there."

"Well Fleur you gave us both a scare." Cedric laying down in his bed began to think after hearing what both Fleur and Veronica just said.

_So she's related to the Delacour's ._

_How odd she looks nothing like them,_

_Well she does a bit look like Fleur a bit._

_That is kind of odd though._

Cho walked in the tent and headed toward Cedric. He looked at her with loving eyes as she approached his bed with him all burnt up and wounded. Her face was shocked seeing him covered in a orange gunk.

"Oh, Cedric! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay as I can be but I understand if you . . ."

"If I don't what Cedric?"

"Go out with me."

"Why because you got hurt in the first task. Cedric no one said it was going to easy. Any ways I like you no matter what. Crispy is how I like my chicken so I'll take you that way too." Cho rested her head on Cedric's good shoulder. A smile swept across his face. His arm slowly went around Cho's shoulder and it rested there for a few minuets until Madam Pomprfy stopped by to check on Cedric again.

"Miss Chang you must leave now."

"But . . ." Cho started to say.

"No buts Miss, you must leave now."

"Okay. See you later Cedric."

"Bye Cho." By now all the Champions had entered the tent and Madam Pomprfy helped Cedric sit up.

"Diggory you feeling better now?"

"Better than before."

"Good. Now can you stand up Mr. Diggory?" Cedric pulled his feet off the end of the bed and stood on his two feet. Both him, Krum, and Fleur all walked into the tent everyone had been in before they each faced their dragons. Cedric saw Harry and smiled knowing that he was fine, "Great job Harry."

"You too Cedric" Harry said waiting for Mr. Baghman's words.

"All of you, well done! Now you all have a break before the second task which will take place on February twenty-fourth at half past nine. Til then we had given you each something to think about. The eggs in which you all are holding will open, you see the hinges? There is a clue inside in which you need to solve to prepare you for the next task-for it will tell you what the second task is. Well you can go now." Mr. Baghman said and then left the tent.

Cedric was the last one to leave the tent and he left with Fleur.

"Oh, Cedric you must be in so much pain." Fleur said trying to flirt with him but he spotted Cho in the crowd and decided to go with her.

"Fleur I'm actually fine, I've got to go now. Good luck." Cedric darted away from Fleur and raced to Cho. "Cho! Wait!"

"Cedric! Oh, it's good to see you walking."

"Thanks, I was wondering would you meet me in the court yard tomorrow at our time?"

"Why?"

"Just yes or no."

"Yes, but why . . .?"

"You'll see." He gave he a quick peck on the cheek and went inside to his room.


	9. I Believe You Can Fly

_**a/n: a new chapter up so . . . more for you to read. You might be wondering when the Yule Ball is coming up, it will be soon but I have a whole lot to introduce. I would like to tell that writing this is not a bad idea and you can skip this part if you want, so you did not need to say that my author's notes have no point. To everyone else thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot to me and this story. I won't be writing for while so don't go crazy that I forgot this story, I'm just going on vacation and can't bring my laptop with me so I can't write as fast, sorry, but there will be more when I come back . . . LadyDiggory! XO!**_

**I Believe You Can Fly**

Cedric ran to the House Common Room, trying to beat everyone else before he could get there. It was too late when he arrived. The room was filled with everyone from the House. Even if Cedric did get third place the Common Room was lively and filled with music. Cedric looked around for his friends. Dan and Tim were both surrounded by girls when Cedric found them.

"Hey Ced, My Buddy!" Dan slurred from light drinking as he placed him arms around Cedric. "I'd like you to meet Jessica, Lindsey, and Sarah. Girls this is Cedric." All three giggled as Cedric approached them, all were dressed in their normal clothes and looked like slut's.

"Hello ladies." Cedric said while removed Dan's hand off his shoulder Tim then approach Cedric.

"Cedric," His words were slurred too form drinking, "I'll be late so don't worry about me mate." Tim escorted Lindsey out of the room and into the hallway.

"I have to go now." Cedric started to walk away when Dan took the golden egg out of Cedric's arm's.

"Hey! Who wants to see what's inside?" Dan yelled so everyone young and old, big and small could hear and all replied with a cheer. "Go ahead Cedric open it." Dan threw it poorly at Cedric who barely caught it. He found the hatch and slowly opened it. Out of the egg came the most horrible sound anyone had ever heard. It was like nails on a chalkboard with a petrifying scream. Cedric clutched his ears as the egg left his hands and dropped down to the floor. The golden egg hit the floor with a thud and the sound was gone. He slowly released his ears from his clutch. Everyone looked up and at Cedric one by one they filed out of the Common Room slowly and into their dorms. The night was silent and peaceful.

It was Sunday when Cedric awoke and he had to prepare for the days plans. He grabbed all he needed into a pile and went down to breakfast. No one was truly downstairs that morning expect some Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's because of the nights activities. There was little chatter in the halls too. Throughout the day random people came up to Cedric saying how well he did the previous day against the dragon and to see if Cedric had any marks left from the encounter.

Cedric sat on the bench in the court yard at Hogwarts. It was late November and brisk out, yet outside it was lively and pacific. All Cedric carried was a messenger bag which contained an important surprise. He looked around for Cho hoping she would come soon. It was five past three, their time. Cedric looked at his watch to check the time. It was five past three which meant Cho would be there soon. He looked through the crowd and started to walk toward them.

"Hello Cho." Cedric said as he handed her a daisy. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and she accepted and they walked out of the court yard.

"Cedric where are we going?"

"If I tell you that will ruin the whole thing." He smirked as she pouted but yet she still followed him as they went down a hill.

"Is it really something that good you can't even give hints?"

"Yea."

"Cedric! You know I hate this."

"Why do you think I'm doing it? The best things in life are surprises."

"And you would know because."

"I just do. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cho, just do it and not a peek okay."

"Okay." Cho said as she giggled out of excitant. Cedric lead her down a big hill and then onto a stone walk way. He stood Cho right at the entrance.

"Open your eyes." Cedric slowly removed his hands from Cho's face and rested them on Cho's waist. She hesitated to open her eyes as he did so. They fluttered open and looked around at their surroundings. A smile swept across Cedric's face as he realized that Cho never expected this at all that it would be this. It had taken him all day to plan from sneaking into the kitchen to get food, all the way to borrowing Roger's broom. Cedric had lead her to the Quidditch stadium with plans of a picnic and flying to follow. She was in awe with everything he had done for her. This made Cedric happy to see Cho like this. He took her hand and lead her to the picnic basket and blanket so they could begin eating. He pulled out sandwiches and cakes and they began to eat.

"Cedric."

"Cho?"

"You really did not need to do all this to me."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I don't need all this."

"I know I just thought it would be nice way to say thank you."

"You don't need to." Cho smirked. Cedric leaned into Cho and placed his lips on top of hers. They sat there kissing longer than Cedric liked even if he started it. He slow pulled apart from Cho with a grin across his face. Cedric grabbed her soft hands and stood up. He pulled something out of the bag and handed it to her. It was brightly covered and small, Cho opened it. Inside was a little necklace with a silver heart on it. Cedric slowly took the claps and hooked it together. Cho followed his example and they began to walk into the stadium. Cedric found the two brooms and handed one to Cho.

"You ready for the _real _fun?" He mounted his broom.

"Cedric . . ." Cho was too late for he was already in the air motioning her to do the same as him. She mounted the broom and flew to Cedric.

"Took you long enough to realize."

"Cedric are you sure we're meant to be up here?"

"Of course, I have connections." He flew far into the distance and Cho followed. They flew around the stadium free from everything around them only with each other. Until Cedric felt a drop of rain on his face. He slow went toward the ground and motioned Cho to do the same. His face was flush from the brisk November on his face. "I think we better go inside." Cho gave him a questioning look. "It's going to rain any second now."

Cho understood and helped Cedric pack everything he had brought down to the marsh and they walked to the castle. When they had, gone inside it began to pour.


	10. Lending a Hand and Maybe a Heart

1**_a/n: I'm back from Italy and it was fantastic, the sites and the people. Though I did not write as much as I had hoped and I also had a new idea for a story so that is now five stories I am writing. This chapter is kind of posted later than I thought but I had to clean out my computer because for some reason I cannot type on it any more so it all had to go on my laptop. Dang summer here in the States is going very fast. It seems that I will not be posting as many chapters as I wished at the beginning. Still this is good enough for me so far, for writing five stories at the same time. This story though seems to be the only one I am updating because Torn Between The Worlds can wait a bit before I update and the sequel (kind of sort of) to this story (_Guys Don't Know Nothing About Love_) will be posted when the Yule Ball is done with. As I had said before in my last author note there is a whole lot to introduce and I did not realize how mush there is. The Yule Ball may not be for a while but if you think of it there is a month difference between both the first task and the ball so the chapters are really nothing and there are about eleven more chapters not including this til the Yule Ball. Looking through my previous chapters I think I have made a mistake, in What Life Is Like for A Shadow. Veronica is in fifth year and so is Katie, Angelina and Alicia are in sixth. Katie Bell's friend in the sixth book is not in the story yet. This story will be rated M later on but I'll keep it on Teen for now. At the end of this chapter I have decided to post a question and I would really like to hear your response to so then I can decide what happens after the Yule Ball. _LadyDiggory . . . XO!**

**Lending a Hand and Maybe a Heart**

Outside the rain pounded against his window creating thumping noises and little puddles on the cobble stone grounds of Hogwarts. It was ice cold rain, cold that it stung the skin at the touch. It plopped to the ground with a loud puddle. Against the window it created gunshots of rain in the night. The sky was black against the heavy grey clouds. The room was silent though other than an occasional snort or snore from its inmates. The beds were messed up and each person asleep in their dreams. Lightning turned the room blue for a moment before it once again turned dark in the night. The dreams still intact with its owner. Cedric was peaceful in his slumber. His dreams all to himself. The rain began to calm slowly in the night and the sun rose against the painted red sky. The grey, heavy clouds were replaced with white ones floating through the sky with the wind dragging them along. The trees now bare from the stormy night branched out into the morning sun. The glowing warmth reflected in the puddles. On the grounds it was silent and beautiful, for the last day of November.

Cedric arose from his bed and into the early morning light that flowed through the room. Everyone else was silent, still dreaming. He crept down the hallways to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was still asleep at seven in the morning for it was Monday and everyone was still tired from Sunday festivities. He piled the usual food onto his plate and when he was done left for the Transfiguration class room with his school bag in tow. The hallways were filled with students, drenched in sleepiness at the beginning of the day. The class room filled up and Professor McGonagall stood upward to direct the class with the daily lessons. Cedric pulled his wand out from inside his robes.

"No need for your wands at this moment. Many of you are talking during class so I have decided to move a few of you after which we shall go on with the usual lesson. Miss Johnson please trade seats with Mr. Yates. (Mark groaned as him and Angelina traded seats.), Mr. Weasley please trade seats with Mr. Flint, and Mr. Davies please switch with Miss Wilson." Roger sadly got up and left Cedric by himself to sit next to Marcus Flint his least favorite person. A girl took the place of Roger and sat their adjusting something on her chest. Professor McGonagall smiled and began her lecture. Cedric pulled out parchment and a pen and began to scribble down all the notes that needed to be taken and the girl next to him became invisible. NEWTs were not until next year but the way all of the Professors were talking and treating the students it felt like the NEWTs were going to happen this year. Cedric didn't mind all the homework kept his mind on school, other than the golden egg placed on his trunk.

Professor McGonagall approached his table as he scribbled down the last of the notes, "Mr. Diggory and Miss Wilson will you please stay after class." Cedric looked up. Why did the professor need to talk to him? He did not talk the whole period, no, he had just sat there writing the word Professor McGonagall had said during the entire lecture. The bell rung and the rest of the class was dismissed. She walked over to the table as Cedric was placing all his belongings into a bag. "Diggory I wanted to ask you something. Would you be kind enough to tutor Miss Wilson here? She is very bright for her age but is struggling in this class. I know you have the Triwizard Tournament and all but you also have the highest grade in the class."

For the first time he looked over at Miss Wilson and recognized her promptly. It was the same girl from the library who had noticed him on his invisible day, Fleur's cousin, also know as Veronica.

_Though how did she get into this class I thought she was a fifth year._

_I never thought you were able to skip a year._

Cedric was so confused at her, "Sure Professor I'll help her." She smiled at him before she picked up her stuff and left the room Cedric followed her lead. He reached up to her in the crowed halls. "How did _you_ get into that class? I thought you were a fifth year?" Veronica tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Cedric with her hazel eyes.

"I am, a fifth year that is. It's just that Professor McGonagall thought I need a challenge in Transfiguration for I got everything perfect last year but I'm no Hermione Granger." Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess then you need help." She looked at him confused.

"Yes, did you not just hear McGonagall?"

"Then I guess we'll meet tomorrow at the library, around seven?"

"Um . . . sure. That would be great."

"Bring your book and prepare to read a whole lot." Cedric turned the corner and headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. The halls were dimming down now as classes were about to start. Cedric turned the corner and went inside the class room to see Professor Moody already writing stuff down on the board.

_**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**_

The Dining Hall was filling up for dinner time. It was still odd that a fifth year was in a sixth year class. The food came but Cedric was rating very little

"Cedric, are you okay?" Chuck said looking concerned.

"Fine. Fine, just . . . nothing."

"Nothing." Mark echoed. "Sure, that's what it is nothing. Really funny Ced."

"It is something but really nothing." Dan stopped eating and looked at Cedric.

"Does it have to do with . . . Oh! What's her name? Cho? Cho, yes that's it! Cho."

"No Dan nothing with Cho."

"The egg!" Chuck asked enthusiastic about the answer.

"No. Still can't get the damn egg opened without that horrid noise."

"Well what about Veronica?"

"Veronica?" Dan repeated, "Tim, who is she?" Mark spoke instead of Tim.

"Oh, yeah. Veronica. She's a fifth year that's in Transfiguration and now sits next to Cedric."

"Oh, well is she hot."

"Dan," Cedric started, "is that all you think about?" Dan nodded yes, Cedric shook his head in disappointment. "She hangs around the Griffendor chasers so what do you think?"

"Thanks for the answer." Dan replied coolly.

"Cedric are you thinking about her?" Tim asked.

"Yes and no. McGonagall asked me to tutor her and I said yes . . . and so on."

"Oh." Was all Chuck said, "What will you start with?"

"That's what I'm thinking about Chuck." Cedric said running his hands through his hair.

"Start off with the beginning of the book and review everything we have already done it's that easy."

"That's what you think Mark. I mean I think she skipped fifth year Transfiguration, the whole thing."

"So then do a review of fifth year with her." Dan said shoving a sweet into his mouth.

"I don't have a fifth year book with me seeing I am in sixth year."

"Barrow."

"Tim you really think the library has a fifth year Transfiguration book."

James, who had been quietly eating, finally spoke. "Well then let me say this to you. You're doomed." Cedric's face turned pale, "Feeling better."

"Never better James."

"Great now eat." Cedric did as Mark had said and dug his fork into the plate, eating the sweets he had placed there. He did his best not to think about tomorrow and only on today. Later that night Cedric sat on his bed with a bunch of sticky pads and his Transfiguration book, looking through it for the next night's lesson plan and reviewing what he had learned today during the lecture just to be up to date. Outside there was no light expect the stars over head gleaming in the black velvet sky. The moon was full and shone brightly on the now silent grounds of Hogwarts. The green felid in the moonlight had a silver glow. No rain hit the ground. Last nights symphony on drums had stopped only the rustle of the trees and the cracking of the Willow tree. His room was silent other than the scribbling of Cedric's pen on pieces of parchment and the flipping of pages. He was up all night reading and writing what he was going to do.

Cedric had finally finished and got out of his bed. As he walked toward his trunk the floor creaked below him as he took each step. The trunk was closed tight with his uniform on top of it nicely folded and organized. Cedric slowly took off his clothes and lifted the wooden lid trying with all his might tried to keep quite. He slowly placed his book in the case and went off to the bed. Cedric lay his head down on the pillow and fell asleep gently. The room was now truly silent. Snores could be heard oh so often in the night. Nothing pounded against the window nor scratched it. Cedric's dreams were filled with joy and happiness. He wanted them to stay this way and never fill with the horrors he would face in the Triwizard Tournament. Seeing the dragon in real life was enough for him, once at all for him was enough. The other task and the creatures which they held he also did not want to see for it would always remind him of the year with out Quidditch.

**Should Cedric Live or Die during the Triwizard Tournament?**

Next Chapter _Brainy But Confused . . ._


	11. Brainy But Confused

1**_a/n: Once again answer the question at the end of the page please for _**Your** _input may help me decide what will go on in the later chapters with great importance._ LadyDiggory . . . XO!**

**Brainy But Confused**

The morning sun glowed into the room which Cedric shared with his friends. It lit the room very elegantly that the room looked calmer than usual. The alarm next to Cedric's bed was sounding softly. There was a rustle of sheets from his bed as he awoke from his slumber. His hand came out of hiding from under the covers and hit the alarm clock with all his might. It shattered into pieces at the touch. He felt like taking a sick day today but knew that was absolutely not possible. For one Dan would not understand a bit of what was going on in the class room with Alicia sitting right in front of him in Charms. He needed to keep up in Herbology for he only had a B+ in that class. Snape was making them do more and more potions every day so he had to either keep up that or spend private time with him for extra practice. Exams were coming too so missing a day for a fake sickness was not the right move especially for someone who was not taking them anyway for the Professors were now cramming. He then closed his eyes, placing his pillow over his head. Cedric stayed under the covers for a bit longer trying to drift back to sleep but somehow never did. He finally gave in to the new day and step out of his bed. The only thing he could do was to get dressed and head across to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

The rest of the room's occupants somehow never woke when the clock was smashed so it stayed silent. Hot water toppled over him in the shower with the steam filling, the room it helped him relax and prepare for the day but that was not enough today. When the cold water splashed into his face, it did not help one bit to wake him up at the early hours of seven in the morning either. That's when Cedric knew it was going to be another one of those long day when time was not on his side. Where he would sit on a chair for what felt like hours but only being minuets hoping, no wishing it would just be seven in the night so he could get the torturing done with. His school bag was packed late the night before so there was no need to pack now. He was dressed and nicely shaven with no cuts on his face. Cedric walked to breakfast. He was in a daze, unable to wake himself up.

_If only, _He thought.

_If only the clock._

_The clock allowed me more time to sleep._

_Then well . . ._

_I really would not feel like . . ._

_Like shit._

_Damn!_

_I have to help her today too!_

_This is the best day of my life._

He got up from the table when he finished and headed toward Potions with Professor Snape, he awaited the end of the day. Cedric did his best to remain focused during his classes but something inside of his clicked again. He was fidgety about the torturing session with Veronica, seeing this was a first for him. Would his lesson be good enough? Would she actually learn anything from him?

"Cedric!" James said. "What the hell is your problem? Professor Sprout thinks you're out of your mind."

Cedric almost jolted out of his seat when James hit him in Herbology. His mind was else where but knowing James Cedric just went back to plotting his plant and only replied, "Just thinking about torturing." James shook his head in agreement.

"I would need to too."

"It's probably going to be harder than I even think."

"Come on, it can't be that hard?"

"I was up most of the night studying and figuring out what I am going to review with her tonight at the library."

"So that's why you're in a different world. Get use to it mate it's how us non-Cedric's live our lives." James patted him on the back.

"I study. Just not as much as you."

"It's called brains, and you got that and looks." Cedric shrugged his shoulders with a grin across his face.

"Guess I'm lucky." James shock his head at Cedric's remark. Dan must have really rubbed off on him.

"Funny. Just funny Ced."

"What can I say?"

Cedric did the last few pats on the soft earthen ground which he placed into the pot along with a Muggle plant used for healing. Professor Sprout came by just as he was done and gave him a nodded with happiness. The bell the rung promptly after and Cedric left for his room to collect everything he needed for the library after dinner.

The room was empty and bare when Cedric swung opened the door. He ran to his trunk and traded the books in his bag for the ones he needed at the session tonight. The lid to the chest closed with a loud thud as he disappeared into the Common Room.

He was quite all dinner. Cedric did eat, nibbling his food, fast as possible. No one seemed to mind now that they all knew the reason for Cedric being uptight. He just wanted to get it done and over with. He got up from the table and headed toward the library.

The halls were quite now seeing many of the students went up stairs to gossip about the day. Cedric was calm even if this task caused more stress than Professor McGonagall would have expected. Though he never did deny that he was one of the brightest in the class and would be willing to share his brain with another. The timing though could not have been worst. The tournament had placed so much unwanted crape upon his shoulders that he would have to deal with it. He looked up as he approached the library. Veronica was already standing there with her books in her hands. Cedric took a deep breath. It was now time.

"Hello." Cedric said as he opened the doors and let her in.

"Thank you." He walked to a table and sat down. She followed him and placed her books upon the table.

"So." Cedric said.

"So." Veronica replied.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Er . . . I don't know."

"Um. Then how about you take this test to see where you are." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag and placed it in front of her. He scratched his head and then nodded hoping this would take up most of the time being fifty questions and all.

"Okay." She shrugged and went to work on a piece of parchment that Cedric had written on during the day. Mark had suggested it during Potions when Snape was far away from both of their cauldrons, so in his free period he had done so. Cedric was now on his toes waiting as Veronica finished the last question. It had been a half hour since she was given the test which was maybe a good thing, seeing it meant that she had to take time to think. He leaned back in the chair as the front legs lifted off the floor. The half hour had been useful for the first ten minuets but now the last twenty he had nothing to do. So Cedric just sat there and stared at the walls, books, people going in and out, or Veronica though now a little spot on the table caught his eyes. He would have rather been with Cho out in the courtyard with his arms around her, holding her to keep her warm and kissing her. No one really did see them out there every night. It was peaceful. Just the thought She lifted her quill off the paper and right next to it.

"Done." Cedric look up from the spot and right into Veronica's eyes.

"Already?"

"Yes, already."

"Then I guess that's it for tonight. We'll meet here on Thursday at the same time." She got up out of the chair she was occupying and nodded. She brushed her lips against his cheek and left them there for only a second before speaking.

"Thank you. I know it's a big job, but thanks." Cho had just walked into the library to look for Cedric and when she saw Veronica give him a peck on the cheek. Her face went fire red and approached them.

"Cedric? What are you doing here?"

"Oi! Cho!" Cedric stood up and gave Cho a quick kiss on the lips. "I told you eight."

"I know, I know but I went to find you to tell you I can't come tonight. Hello Veronica."

"Oh." Was all Cedric said a bit crushed.

"Hi." Veronica replied quietly. " I think I'll go and leave you two alone."

When Veronica was safely out of reach Cho blew up as loud as she could in a library. "What were you both doing!"

"Professor McGonagall asked if I could help tutor her."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah surprisingly."

"Then why did I see her kiss you!"

"She was thanking me." His face was turning red from anger and embarrassment, _How dare Cho think I would cheat on her!_ He though in his mind.

"What is she French?"

Cedric shrugged even though he knew the answer, "I guess."

"Fine!"

"Cho are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit scared that you were . . ."

"What?"

"Cheating on me." Her head hung low.

"Did you really think I would ever cheat on you?" Cedric wrapped his arms around Cho and pulled her close. She blushed a bit to the question and nodded yes with embarrassment. Cho never was able to stop blushing around him and that she hoped would never stop. All Cedric did was place his lips onto of her at that moment. Her books fell to the ground as her arms went around his neck. They stood there kissing for a long time. People would pass on their was out though they never looked that way. Cedric finally released her. He had enough breath to say. "Never would I."

Cho smiled. Her face still red from before. She slowly took her hand off the back of his neck and wiggled out of his grasp. "I really do have to do and study. I'm real sorry."

"Cho do you think I'd ever stop you from studying."

"No but I would stop you." He kissed her one more time before they left the library together and went their separate ways. He laid wide awake that night thinking something would happen in the next few days, something Hogwarts rarely did. He fell asleep though just as the moon shone high in the sky fill the grounds with light from the night sky.

**You'll be seeing a lot of both Veronica and Cho now so who do you want him to end up with? Why?**

Next chapter _Tradition, Tradition, Dance_ . . .


	12. Tradition, Tradition, Dance

_**a/n: To remind us all of the first snow fall.**_

**Tradition, Tradition, Dance**

The December weather had finally begun. The air was brisk and cold that it stung the skin at the touch. There had been snow the night before and the ground was covered in a small layer of white puff turning Hogwarts into a winter wonderland. The sun was rising turning the grounds pink from the morning sky. Inside the school people were just getting up and in awe looking at the white grounds. Cedric's face was pressed against the iced windows Jack Frost did in his slumber. His warm breathy melted the ice frozen onto the window in a circular pattern. Far off he could see the Forbidden Forest covered in thick snow with ice hanging off the branches of the trees. Cedric longed to go out side and throw a snowball in Roger's face. To feel the flakes touch his tongue and melt fast on there sliding down his throat. For the ice cold snow to hit his numb face that felt so soft that it made him want to be young again. He turned around lost in his thoughts to see Mark and Dan rising from their beds and fighting each other for the first glance of winter. Cedric then grabbed his tie that was falling off his bed and tied it around his neck. He laughed as now Mark and Dan were wrestling on the cold wooden floor. "Why the hell are you doing it?" Dan pinned Mark down and walked over to the window.

"Doing what?" Mark asked as he got up off the floor brushing him self off.

"Yea what the looser said." Dan said as he breathed onto the window to see the first snow. Mark went to look over Dan shoulder to look around out side. Cedric stood there mute it was odd to see the two of them who spent their days tormenting each other standing next to each other acting like they were friends, which they were. Tim, James and Chuck had all awoken too, peering out the windows to see the white grounds too. Cedric walked out of the room without anyone noticing, just like little kids. Down in the common room it was warm and welcoming. Later the night before a fire had be ignited in the brick fire place. Cedric sat down near the fire and brought out an essay he need to finish for Charms. He figured breakfast could wait 'til he had finished what was assigned to him. He scribbled across the parchment with all his mental strength. Words just kept pouring out of him unable to stop. Cedric had to finish this essay, he just had to. He was already done with one piece of parchment but the Professor wanted two. Cedric began to doubt if his essay would have enough for two pieces. He wrote more and more flipping through books left and right as people passed him and headed toward breakfast. Cedric did not mind one bit about missing breakfast for he was not taking exams so everything Cedric did in class and for work counted even more than it did before.

"Cedric, good you're here." A young blond sixth year said as she took a seat next to Cedric. The girl glanced down for a second and adjusted her Prefects badge gleaming upon her chest. She had the stature of importance in the way she acted which came with the badge.

"Morning Pamela. What do you need?" Cedric placed down his quill and looked her in the eye. He knew that it was something important for why else would she need Cedric. Pamela did always think that being a Prefect meant more to her than how she treated others.

"Professor Sprout told me that every Huffelpuff should be in this Common Room at exactly eighteen hundred. Got it?"

"Why do we all need to be here?"

"Something about the Triwizard Tournament. Your badge is crooked, fix it. Cedric don't forget eighteen hundred everyone should be here." Pamela got off the chair and left Cedric alone once again. Cedric looked down at the Prefects badge on his chest and tilted it a little so it looked straight to him. He was back in his studies but in the back of his mind Cedric could not help but wonder what part of the tournament did they not tell the champions about, he knew when the task was so why the need for a House Meeting.

The day was bleak and the student were forced to stay indoors with their studies, Cedric looked outside the large window during Charms class still taking notes upon the class. The snow called him all day but yet work forced many to stay indoors. He could hear they younger kids playing in the snow and he still longed to go out there. There was a buzz around in the halls today. People were huddled in groups talking and looking around. Cedric did hid Prefect duties outside of him preparing for NEWTS, which were still more than a year away, the word had gotten around fast and news was not only for Huffelpuff either. Davies had told Cedric, he was told the same thing from a Ravenclaw Prefect, while he was on the way to his Common Room during his free period. He guessed it was something for everyone and not just for the Champion's house, still questions lurked inside his mind..

"But Roger does it really make sense."

"What?"

"That tonight Professor Sprout is going to tell everyone something about the tournament that I don't even know."

"I guess but really you need to breath it's more or less going to be something else."

"What the is something else." Cedric said laying down on the curse words around the other student. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. The thought of not knowing what it was and him being school champion was driving him down a spiraling circle of nerves. Cedric was really getting anxious every hour that passed, closer to eighteen hundred. Roger on the other hand really did not seem to care about the whole thing at all and that drove Cedric even more ludicrous."I should know what the is." Roger placed his hand on Cedric's shoulder for comfort know how uptight he was.

"Maybe not, I'm not saying you should know everything but maybe you just don't." He patted his Cedric's shoulder and went up the staircase to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cedric turned the corner and headed down a long corridor where the Huffelpuff house was. He approached a knight and said the password ("Chocolate Frogs") and went inside the room for his free period. There were few people in the Common Room expect a few seventh years talking in a corner. Cedric went straight to his work. The room stayed silent for a while while Cedric studied for Potions the next day. The window he sat by was clear and could see a boy throwing snow balls at another. Never did he notice Mark walking in the Common Room with something in his hand approaching Cedric.

"Dang!" Cedric turned around after mark and shove a hand ful of snow down Cedric's sweater. "That is unfair." Cedric got up and threw everything in his bag and raced up stairs to his room where he placed the bag on his bed. Throwing a scarf around his neck he ran outside, "I am so going to get you for that!" With Mark not that far in front of him. As he ran out though the door to the grounds and soft snow hit him right in the face.

"Good job mate." Mark said as he shook hands with Dan.

"Back at you." Cedric cupped snow in his hand and formed a ball and chucked it at Dan and then another at Mark. Snow started to fly into the air hitting who ever it could the he ran around trying to dodge the snow being thrown at him and then throw it at someone else. Laughter filled the air as the fight continued. The snow was soft and cold, it froze Cedric to the bone yet he stayed outside letting out his longing. His sweater was drenched with the snow that toppled on top of him long with Dan too. From the sky little white flakes began to fall to the ground. Cedric stopped and looked up at the sky. In an instant Cedric's tongue stuck out from his mouth and was catching snow flakes melting upon his tongue. Mark threw one last snow ball at Dan, instead it hit Cedric and he took the chance and threw a huge snow ball at him. Mark ducked and the snow hit someone inside the school. She ran outside to see what they were doing.

"Oi! Cho. What happened to you?" There was a huge wet spot on her robes where Cedric's snow ball had hit her. Cedric did his best not to laugh at Cho when he had said that. A grin swept across trying to hide his laughter. She did not look happy at all. Behind him Mark and Dan were soundless. Cedric face turned from jolly to straight. Cho then threw something from behind her back at Cedric. Soft snow hit his face, "Fair." She shook her head no and he threw snow back at her and the snow ball fight had begun again. He was getting hit left and right and was now numb. Cedric threw the snow balls at anyone and everyone as he made his way over to Cho. He took the snow ball that was in his hand and smashed it all over her face. She spit out the snow he had gotten inside of her mouth and looked up at him, "We're even now?" Cho nodded a simple yes as she wiped the snow off her face. Cedric then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. They stood there as Mark and Dan still threw snowballs every which way, snogging.

Mark stood there in disappointment, "Now you all have just ruined the fun!" Dan looked at Mark and now realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah, the snogging needs to stop now!" Cedric did not listen to his friends at all for he was perfectly fine where he was and could tell Cho was too. His wet sweater press against Cho's half dry one, their body warmth not enough to keep the other warm. Cedric shivered from the cold air that was blowing on his face. Cho moved apart from Cedric but stayed in his embrace. He hugged her with all his might in the cold December air as his head rested upon her shoulder and her face buried deep in his chest. Cedric wanted this moment to last forever even though he was cold to the bone. He shivered again. Cho looked up at Cedric and their eyes met, "Let's go inside, you're cold."

"Cho, I'm fine." He shivered again worse than before. Cedric was being stubborn but for a good reason, he did not want Cho to leave. She forced her self out of his arms and took him by the wrist and dragged indoors, Cedric was stunned at how Cho was acting but did not say a word when he sneezed. It was for his health. He stood there holding her hand a bit longer until he hand looked down at his hand and saw the time 17.40. He jumped out of his skin and let go of her hand. "I've got to go the House Meeting is in twenty minuets." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and without even thinking said two words, "Love you." Cedric never realized how much it would affect his relationship with Cho, but it was truly how he felt and as he ran down the halls he heard her reply, "I love you too." He turned around thinking about going back but knew he needed to get to the Common Room and fast. Cedric smiled broadly from ear to ear and he could not help it for he was sixteen and in love with Cho Chang who loved him back. He ran all he way to the room that when he had entered the crowded Common Room his face was a bright pink and was breathing heavily. Behind him Professor Sprout had entered the room. The room was rowdy and loud with people screaming and playing chess. The paintings all around the room were buzzing out of excitement too.

Cedric looked through out the room to find his Mark and the others. The Common Room was more crowed than ever because it was about the tournament. He stood on his toes so he could see the rest of the room. There in the corner by the fire place was Tim, with his girlfriend Lindsay, and all the others lounging and talking. Cedric pushed through the rest of the house to get to the corner. And when he had finally got there all eyes were on the other side of the room. The portraits fell quiet but the rest of them did not.

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! Now is everyone here?" A seventh-year Prefect answered yes and the room fell into a soundless pit. "I presume that everyone is doing well and trying their best. Oh, yes! Now lets see. The Yule Ball is approaching, it is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. It gives every single one of us another chance to become friends with the foreign students spending the year here at Hogwarts. Sadly though not all of you can participate in this event for it is only for fourth years and above - although you may invite the younger students at your own will. Now would the younger kids please go to their rooms." Disappointment filled the air as third years and below left for their dormitories. Near Tim, Lindsay was filled with giggles, along with her friend that had now joined them by the fire place, as Tim had his arm wrapped around her. Dan was looking past Cedric that stood in between him and Tim eyeing one of Lindsay friends. Professor Sprout ignored the sighs and giggles from the Common Room and continued with her little speech.

"I expect the rest of you to place your best foot forward for the ball is ,firstly, a dance. Everyone shall wear dress robes as it is truly a formal event, which means I expect every single one of you on the best behaviors I have ever seen. The ball will start at seven on the Twenty Fifth and will end promptly at midnight in the Great Hall. Now this ball is also a time for us to uh . . . be free from the usual school day and uniforms. Still as I said before this is not a time to humiliate the house of Helga Huffelpuff. Lets sort you out now. Boys on this side. Boys on this side! Good. And girls on this one. Now inside every girl a flower waiting to bloom and inside everyone of you boys a lion waiting to prance. Mr. Goodman if you please?" Professor Sprout extended her hand out to Dan who was talk to Tim and he sadly took it. Cedric patted him on his back along with Tim to get him up off the wall. "Now I presume you know where your hands go Mr. Goodman? The waist, Mr. Goodman the waist. Now take my other hand. Good. And one. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Very good. Everyone together now, boys up off your feet. Hurry up now. Mr. Goodman find your self a partner."

Slowly Cedric got up off his feet as Dan and Mark both approached the girls. Never had Cedric even realized that the house of Huffelpuff contained so many girls. He approached the one girl he knew would never mind, "Pamela . . .er . . ."

"Cedric, I'd be honored." He placed his right hand upon her waist gently and grasped a hand with the other. He shivered a bit, still cold from being outside in the snow. Pamela seemed to not notice but was more concentrated on what Professor Sprout had to say. "Ready? Good. Now boys you lead and the girl follows. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Now you switch arms. Good. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Now boys you lift your partner into the air as you spin around clockwise. And then you start again. All together now. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Switch. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Jump and spin. Good now keep on going."

Cedric held onto Pamela's waist counting out loud in a whisper, "One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Switch. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Jump and spin."

"Cedric must you."

"Sorry, just trying to get it right."

"Then don't say it out loud."

"Fine Pamela." Cedric began to count inside his head making few mistakes in the process. While dancing to the music Professor Sprout had chosen there were "ouch!" and "aww!" or "shit!" followed by "don't say that!" from Professor Sprout. They danced like that for a half hour being correct and getting better. By the time Cedric was done dancing with Pamela he had stopped counting inside of his head.

"Mr. Diggory would you be kind enough to stay behind?" Professor Sprout said motioning Cedric to come closer to her. She then placed her arm around his broad shoulders. "There is something I did not mention in front of everyone. I thought it would only be fair to only tell you for it will not go with anyone else. The champions and their dances partners will open the dance as it is a tradition going back to the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric you are a Hogwarts Champion and it will be expect of you not to only have a partner but to be good at dancing too. You have gotten your self into this and there is now way out."

"Thanks professor." Cedric stumbled out of her grasp and went up the stairs to his dormitory where everyone else was dressed and ready for sleep. Though they were snugged up in the blankets no one in the room was truly ready for sleep. As he opened the door James took the spare blanket and threw it around Cedric's shoulders.

"The man of the hour . . ." Mark began and then Tim spoke.

"Cedric Diggory the . . ." And then Dan interrupted.

"Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry . . ." Chuck finished.

"Triwizard Tournament School Champion!" Cedric laughed.

"It's a bit late don't you think. The task was a week or so ago."

"Yeah but thanks to me, we now know that you have to dance in front of the whole school." Dan said pointing to himself. They now all surrounded Cedric clearing their vocals chords as the sung the school song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts. Teach us something please. Weather we be old and board . . ." Cedric stood there speechless. He was really surrounded by maniacs and nothing could be done about that. They sung the song once for each person in the room and by then their voices were worse than they had started with that Cedric had to plug his ears.

"Now that you're done with that song please no more. Just be quiet."

"Why? I mean now who the hell are going to be our dates?" Tim said pacing back and forth.

"Well Cedric taking Cho, that's a given," Dan said, "and you'll more likely take Lindsay. Me I'm gong to take that hot brunette from Beauxbotons ."

"In your dreams Dan." Mark replied throwing a pillow in Dan's face.

"What the hell do you mean in my dreams?"

"I mean you'll never get that girl to touch your arm."

"Oi! Is that true?"

"Bloody Hell it is!" Both their faces had turned redder than ever and every word they were saying in that room was coming straight from the heart now, it was all for real. Cedric never realized what was going on thinking that they both were on on of their rampages.

"And why is that?"

"You know bloody hell why!"

"Well then I guess you'll never get a date at all you prat!"

"You filthy git! You're the one with no date!" Dan threw a punch at Mark that hit him right in the eye. He did not like people making fun of him and the ladies, even if they were his friends. Mark threw one back hitting him in the groins. Cedric jumped off his chair and ran over pulling Mark off of Dan. Tim pulled Dan up off the ground. James stood between even though punches were being thrown. Both were still yelling at each other loudly. But Cedric and Tim pulled the farther apart holding their arms now.

"Now can you both act like gentlemen?"James said still between them. Chuck stood there helping Tim hold Dan who was trying to get away. Both reluctantly nodded at the question. James looked then at Cedric with the do something look.

Cedric coughed, "Sadly by your behavior I'm going to be forced to think about giving both of you a punishment I don't want to, _think_."

"Must you both carry on like a bunch of dumb assess?" Tim replied hoping neither one of the would answer still holding Dan back.

"Of corse they must it's Mark and Dan." Chuck said. "I just thought they were actually friends."

Mark looked down at the floor as Cedric let go and walked over to his bed. Tim did the same with Dan and they both did a quick hug and then ignored each other.

"Why do you think I'll take Cho?" Cedric asked. James sat down changing the subject.

"She's your girlfriend, why else. Well unless you break up before the ball . . ." Tim finished knowing that James was going down hill.

"Which you will not cause you both really like each other. Right?"

"Of course! It's just that well she's been a bit uptight lately." Dan stood up seconds after hearing what Cedric had said.

"Oh, trouble in paradise."

They stayed up another half hour talking until Chuck pulled out a Muggle electronic that he called a Game Boy DS. Then, only then, did the room fall silent as they watched him play a game with a big monkey and barrels hoping each of them had a turn. It was late when the Muggle game ran out of something called batteries so Cedric went into his bed and snuggled under his covers. The air in the room was cold so that not even the covers placed over him could keep him warm. The days activities had caused him to shiver. Cedric made a mental note, never go outside for a snow ball fight in only a sweater. Now he was paying the price. As he dreamed the dance was playing in his head hoping that he would not forget either that or make a fool of himself. He thought in his slumber.

_What am I going to do?_

_What if she does not want to go with me?_

_What am I going to do?_

**Who is your least favorite OC?**

Next chapter _Can It Be . . ._


	13. Can It Be

**_a/n: To Amy Happy 23rd Birthday!_**

**Can It Be**

Everyone at Hogwarts knew about the Yule Ball. As Cedric walked down the halls to the library from dinner everywhere he looked girls stared at him wishing that he would ask them. As he got closer to each of the little groups they would turn around and giggle. Cedric knew that there were girls at Hogwarts but never, I repeat never, did he realize that one school could hold so many girls all wanting his affection, who were all giggly as he talked to them. Behind him girls flocked in a hushed chatter. Cedric felt good now being in the spotlight. When the list went up for who was going to stayover Christmas everyone who was fourth year and up placed their names on the list, planing to go to the Yule Ball. Never in the History of Hogwarts had there been so many staying for Christmas.

Cedric took a seat in the library and began to read. The library was dark and silent as Cedric a little later closed his eye for a short rest from reading a very long book for History of Magic . He gently, though, drifted off into a slumber.

_Cedric sat in a darken locker room wearing his yellow Quidditch robes and his broom resting on a locker compartment behind him. His mind was racing with questions, Cedric's heart pounding faster and faster with every second he sat there. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Six shadowy figures loomed in the locker room all dressed in the same yellow robes that Cedric wore. He stood up carefully with sorrow inside his heart. He began to think of what to say the faint people but none came to mind. Cedric just nodded toward his team mates, as he snatched his broom, and headed toward the door._

_The crowd erupted with cheers as he entered the Quidditch stadium. It was a brightly lit day with the wind at a still, with no rain pouring heavily from the swelled bulky clouds or prayerfully no dangerous rough bludgers._

_From the other end of the field bright red robes shuffled toward the middle of the Quidditch Marsh. The crowd erupted with louder cheers once more with some "boos" from the Slytherin sides. Cedric strode toward the Griffendor Captain, Oliver Wood. A year younger than Cedric, with broad shoulders, bushy eye brows with a soft face and his brown hair cut short. He was intimidating. Diggory stood up straighter so that he could be a clear two inches taller than Wood._

_Madam Hooch remained firm, between the two captains with her hawk like eyes burning a hole through Cedric. "Captains shake!" Cedric grasped Oliver's hand. Both trying hard to break the other's, a tradition that was meant to be broken. Cedric's hand grew redder with a thin line of white where Oliver's fingers were. He dug his fist harder into Oliver's until he winced, just a bit, and then only then did Cedric let go. Cedric glanced behind him at the shadowy forms he called team mates. "Mount your brooms!"_

_Cedric kicked off the round. His feet now dangling high in the air over the defined green field on the ground. Hooch let the Quaffle into the blue sky and the game of Quidditch began._

_Left. Right. Left. His eyes moved all over the Quidditch Pitch looking for one thing alone. A gleaming golden ball with little satin wings, and faster than a speeding bullet. Lee Jordan's voice roared from every single angel. Harry swirled around the stadium looking for the Snitch too. The Griffendor side, drenched with red and gold, exploded with chaos as the fifth year chaser Katie Bell sunk the Quaffle in the circular ring. Cedric took a deep breath. 10 to nothing not bad, not bad at all. _

_One who plays Quidditch would no that the game can get hard in an instant, and rough in a minuet, that's exactly what had happened. The game astonishingly quickened. He held his breath as the three Griffendor Chasers scored more and more til there was no real hope for the House of Helga Huffelpuff. They were trampled on and severly beaten by Godric Griffendor's house already and nothing could be done to save them. Cedric's only hope was to catch the Snitch as prompt as possible._

_There it was. Cedric's eyes widen, right under the last hoop of the Griffendor rings. He blinked and then it was gone. Ced felt so disappointed in himself. He should have know better. Wait. There the Snitch was again right by the tip of Professor McGonagall's hat. He pushed himself forward toward the gleaming golden ball. Cedric may not have the body of the seeker but with his mind and brain he made the Seeker position work. His body moved closer to the broom so that he was going faster than his broom should have gone. He forced the broom to break it barriers. His hand stretched out as he approached the snitch with a weary looking woman just under the rim._

"_Huffelpuff has caught the snitch but with 180 to 150 Griffendor win's!!!!!" Jordan's voice boom over a loud eruptions of cheers and boos. Cedric turned his broom around slowly heavily breath from all the adrenalin running through his veins. Tightly enclosed in his hand was a small ball with wings, withered from its flight. Underneath him was bright green grass the bathed in the afternoon shower of light. A bead of sweat fell from under Cedric's locks and into his eye. It stung with terrible pain. He brushed the rest of the sweat off his face with the back of his forearm covered in yellow robes. Cedric had done his best keeping or giving depending the way one looks at it the Huffelpuff team honor to up hold. _

_Catching the Snitch was the best any Quidditch player would do in the same situation. Cedric on the other hand felt shameful know that it he had caught the Snitch sooner than maybe, just this once, the house cup would go to Helga Huffelpuff. It seemed though no matter what Cedric did do he was always compared to another, making him feel lower and useless. He was never seen as one of a kind just a pretty face. Cedric clenched his hands harder with that thought, squishing the wings of the Snitch. _

_He did not want to face the team he had let down, in his opinion. He was the Captain which meant the lost was all forced upon his shoulders already piled with so much. Cedric ran his free hand through his hair thinking what he had done wrong to lose once again to Oliver Wood. He began to question himself. Was he even good enough to deserve the place as Captain of the Huffelpuff Quidditch Team. It seemed that since Cedric was given the position in his fifth year that the team was slowly falling apart._

_He stood out there for a long time in the center of the field with his head bowed low thinking. Cedric was just a shadow in the stadium lost in his own thoughts. The crowd of people that had flooded into the stadium cleared out with no one noticing the Quidditch Captain, tearing himself apart. Cedric did his best while in thought to look on the brighter side of the problem. People did always lose games; the Cuddly Cannons, though, were the only example he could think of. He just wanted to start from scratch and learn more this time._

_Cedric then found the strength to head in the locker room where his team mates were dressing. He glanced down at his Captain's badge, a huge responsibly pressed upon his shoulders. Cedric pushed hard against the door leading to the locker room._

_The door swung open as his body weight shifted. Cedric shielded his eyes the first chance he was granted. The door slammed promptly behind with with a loud thud. He smelled the sweet scent of flowers. Suddenly something pulled onto his arm slowly moving his arms away from the eyes. It was still increasingly light in the courtyard of Hogwarts. It must have been mid-day, Cedric guessed. The grass swayed in the gentle spring breeze. Flowers in full bloom filling the area with vibrant color. The willow stood in the corner of the space. With long emerald green leaves flowing down with the tips causing ripples in the little pond. Branches stretched out into the clear blur sky. Fish squirmed away from the tips of the tree. With every drift of the warm breeze the leaves rose and fell with elegance and grace. The sunlight shone through every spot that was aloud. _

_The court-yard he knew was even more beautiful than he had ever seen. He heard a rustle in the candy like grass. Cedric slowly walk toward the towering willow to find a familiar face hidden behind the branches. Her face was dug right into a book. A red book that was more that four hundred pages of words on paper. He stood there smiling at her with his hands inside his school uniform pockets._

_Her face was covered completely though Cedric knew right away who she was. A burning sensation ran through his body making him feel even more uncomfortable. The feeling did not go away as the moments went by which made him feel worse. It was not a bad feel that was contained inside of him it was just lust, lust was taking over him._

_He coughed into in sleeve to muffle the noise. The sound came through, as a soft whisper. Her head moved out of the book to meet Cedric gazing eyes. Her soft pale cheeks became a deep shade of rouge. Cedric looked down to the ground trying not to stare at the beautiful figure before him._

_Her hands let go of the book and placed it beside her. Hands patted softly on the ground with rhythm as she beckoned, "Sit.". Her voice came from heaven above with its lyrical sound. Cedric's back grazed the bark on the tree as he sat down of the soft pillow of grass. Her head slowly fell upon Cedric's shoulder. The chance had come Cedric moved his arm around to her other shoulder that was free and all seemed well._

_Her head turned as the red book came to fall in both Cedric's and her's lap. "There's a spell in here that you would just love." Her fingers now grazed each of the pages as she looked for the page._

_Cedric just sat there a laughed. Laughed loud and clear that her elbow kept jabbing into his stomach followed by a "what's so funny?". There were many reasons why he was laughing but Cedric kept most to himself, "What's so funny you ask? Well, your reading a four hundred page book filled with spells."_

"_For you information Cedric Diggory this is a book on vampires for DADA and there just happens to be a few good spells in the book." Cedric smile secretly to himself for he was sitting next to the most beautiful girl he had seen. He lost his train of though as a her finger tapped the piece of paper. Cedric's eyes gazed down and read the incantation, he laughed at what he was forced to read. He then looked up into the light trying not to let her see his now redden face. He pushed his legs off the ground and stood up. Cedric reached out his hands to help his darling off the grass too. The willow tree surrounded them as a cover from the outside world. Cedric felt that as longer he remained in the spot the safer he would be from the troubles around him._

_Her smile was sent from heaven above and all Cedric could possibly do was smile back. His hand still remained intertwined with hers. Cedric looked down into her eyes filled with the most rich color._

_Cedric's mind swirled as his lips slowly pressed against her's, fitting perfectly. Her arms wiggled from Cedric's hand and wrapped around his neck. While his rested upon her waist. His arm slowly went up the back of her shirt exploring her body. His fingers traced her stomach and traced the back of her bra. One of her hands rested on Cedric's face while the other ran up and down Cedric's chest through the school uniform. She leaned on him for support as the kiss became more lusty, more wanting, more needing._

_Cedric want to feel her skin against his with nothing in between. He lifted his head with his eyes closed, he could not control himself while around her. He hear laughing, the laughing sent chills up his spin. _

_He opened his eyes to see four Death Eaters holding two of his friends who were covered in dirt and fear int heir eyes. Cedric pulled her closer, protecting her from the chaos that lay ahead. One snickered at the sight of Cedric and her, he nodded toward the rest of the Death eaters who pulled Cedric away from her._

_Cedric screamed but nothing came out of his mouth. The Death Eaters threw her onto the hard cold ground. He reached out his hand to help her out but another Death Eater had a strong grip on Cedric's arms. Cedric wiggled and pulled but could not break free. The lead Death Eater smiled as he pulled out his wand and a jet of electric green light streamed toward Cedric. One voice was heard, "Cedric!"_

"Cedric. Cedric. Come on now wake up!" The voice of a young woman said. Cedric jumped out of his chair with a startle. He rubbed his eyes and began to look around.

A figure took the empty seat next to him and pulled out their wand from their bag. A heavy book pounded upon the table. Cedric looked up to see a girl pulling her brown hair up in to a ponytail. She looked at him with her ecstatic hazel eyes. A soft smile drew across her face as Cedric scrambled to change the course of his mighty task.

"Sorry forgot about our session today." Cedric said grumpily as he threw his Transfiguration book on the round wooden table. There was a pause as Cedric finished.

"Can it be? The illustrious Cedric Diggory actually forgot something." She said with a chuckle.

"Veronica just open your book." Cedric pointed his wand at Veronica's book and pages began to turn on their own until they stopped at a page.

"Turning Mice Into Books?" Veronica repeated with her face slowly turning red from holding in a laugh. Cedric though slowly took out a cage with two mice safely inside the iron bars. "Why the hell do we need this?"

"Well you don't really but I thought it would give you a bit of a challenge. Moving objects can be really hard to transfigure. Wand out and watch. Oh, this one is a nonverbal." Cedric grinned from ear to ear, fifth years never learned nonverbals so he knew the so called "Transfiguration Prodigy" would be confounded. He lifted his newly polished wand and flicked his wrist at the mouse that he placed in front of him. Thei tail of the mouse began to sink into the torso of the body and turned into a grey bounded book.

Veronica's mouth dropped open at the sight of the book. Cedric felt a sense of pride rush through him since McGonagall asked him to privately instruct the young lady she had been able to do anything and everything he had given her in just one flick of the wand. He had finally stumped her. "It's simple you know. Nonverbals." Cedric walked slowly behind her and whispered gently in her ear smelling the fragrance of lavender, "Just think of the incantation written in the book so hard that you don't want the mouse to turn into a book but yet you need it more than anything in the world, you would yearn for it night and day and not even care if it only happens once."

She slowly raised he wand to the mouse moving across the floor and flicked her wrist. The mouse stopped dead in his its tracks. Cedric held his breath. Could she really do a non-verbal on the first try? The fury grey head turned and met with his eyes and then scurried off deeper in the library. Cedric let his breath out. "Immboulus!" The mouse stopped dead in it's tracks as his sounded "Acico" the tiny grey mouse rose in the air and soared over to his hand. Quickly as Cedric could he threw the mouse once again back into the cage.

"I think that's enough for tonight, just practice non-verbals that's all." Cedric tossed the items into his school bag and laid down his head. He was doing his best now to recollect the dream completely, though the face of the girl or woman faded with every second her thought about her, and soon nothing remained but a shadow. Cedric sighed trying to figure out t he dream and who the dream girl was. He guessed only one person . . .


	14. To Dance With You

_**a/n: happy birthday Mickey, you're the best! Sorry it's late, Drama Club!**_

**To Dance With You**

Cedric had given up on recollecting the dream for now only fragments remained. He mainly remembered the flash of electric green light while she screamed his name, his mind was going crazy in the dimmed library asking questions that could not be answered yet. The dream it self would unravel as time progressed. The night before he dreamt the exact same dream waking in a hot sweat under his sung covers. To make matter worse potions was now his worst subject, forcing him to spend hours in the library.

_Potion was harder than ever as the end of term approached. Cedric was afraid that he would never get pass potions at all. He looked at his book one more time_.

_Stir Counterclockwise Nine Times, And Then One Turn Clockwise._

_Add A Pinch Of Bulgarian Root To Pot With Minced Wolfs Bane Skin. _

_And Let Cauldron Simmer Of Five Minuets._

_Cedric took some Bulgarian Root and Wolfs Bane Skin and did exactly as the instructions had said. Counterclockwise nine times and once clockwise. Cedric turned the concoction slowly hoping that is what the book wanted him to do. Counting softly as he took the spoon gently in circles. _

_He looked at his watch, ten minuets left, there was no time to finish the Drought of Sickness. He took a deep breath, do your best he kept telling himself but as he looked up Snape was already making his rounds around the class. _

_Cedric prayed that by the time Professor Snape had reaches his table the Drought would be done, though in the back of his mind knowing it was not possible. Next to him Chuck scrambled around to finish the potion. Cedric did as the rest of the potion-said pinch of Bulgarian Root and minced Wolfs Bane Skin. He prayed that Professor Snape would not come to their table for at least five minuets. As each minuet Cedric waited for the Cauldron to simmer Snape came closer to where Cedric sat. his heart beat faster every time Snape had moved on with a disappointing look on his face. _

_In front of him Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team, sat back as Snape inspected his potion, Cedric knew that he was next and could scarcely breath in any air. He wished once more that the Drought Of Sickness was done on time and to perfection. _

_Professor Snape stood in front of Cedric with his black eyes on the beaker that Cedric now placed in his drought and inspected the glass closely. Snape was silent as he stood with a questionable look across his face. _

"_Well, well, well Mr. Diggory." Professor Snape said in his deep voice slowly that it sent chills up your spin as he handed Cedric a beaker filled with his mixture, "It seems the your Potions is uncomplete. If only you would have let it simmer maybe a second longer, you might have gotten a good grade. Sadly though it's unfinished so that's a zero for the day, Mr., Diggory. Once again. Tut-tut. Seems that your grade is not of that importance as the Triwizard Tournament. I suggest you change your views on school immediately. "_

_Cedric nodded in disappointed knowing that he needed to pass potions. Chuck though did far worse than him for he had missed a whole step in it self as he trembled over his cauldron. _

**If only I had more time, he thought to himself.**

**Than maybe I would have made the grade. **

_Cedric began to wonder if potion was really worth it, Herbology gratefully he had finally pulled up the grade. The tournament had placed so much pressure than normal to do his best in school, for not doing exams meant a lot of extra work for Cedric. He felt good at the same time thinking at least the NEWTS were still a year away. _

_Professor Snape walked away from the table and on to the next with a stuck up look. His hock nose rose high into the air as if he was better than all this, better than everyone. That is why Cedric hated Potions, for Snape always had a eerie look as he gazed at the students and snapped at them. He thought it was unnecessary for a teacher to do so yet he had no sat on the subject what so ever... Inside though he began to question if Professor Snape was right maybe he did need to focus on school and less on the egg. _

_The egg that rested next to his bed. Cedric glanced at his watch, placing all his belongings inside his bag, ready to leave the room. The egg, it was just a simple task yet every time Cedric had tried to open the golden oval the high pitched wail spontaneously. With every time he closed the egg in a matter of seconds frustrated with himself._

_Snape stopped looking around for a moment to glance up and talk to the class, "I want two rolls of parchment to how to correctly prepare the Drought of Sickness, by tomorrow, it would be absolutely terrible if anyone did forget it. It is shameful to see so many have failed the simple task I had given you today. All of you might want to do better at following directions that are clearly in front of you." He peered back to a beaker and moved on to the next person. _

_Class was dismissed after Snape peered into the last pot and sneered at the Griffendor who had made the Potion all wrong. Points were taken away from the student still trembling in their set. He felt a bit sad for them know how fearful Snape could be. _

_Cedric, though, was finally free from that horrid dungeon Professor Snape called a class room as he headed toward the brightly lit Charms corridor. He prayed that this time it would be enough to get Snape off his back. Ever since the first task he had pushed Cedric out of his mind with all his crude remarks and even more hideous looks. _

_The voices began to fade from the Charms room as everyone went to their seats. Their faces were still a shade of pale purple from practicing non-verbal charms that period. Cedric still sat on top of his desk. He noticed everyone in their seats he swirled around and sat down in his seat. The professor stood up, "Now I presume with all the Christmas fever that is greater than usual, would all would hope that there is no homework, so all I ask of you is to practice your nonverbal charms. Class dismissed."_

_Cedric rushed out of the class room and to the library._

There he sat still remembering a bit of the day that was gone. It was quiet in side the room fill with everything he need to do Professors Snape's essay. He did not pay attention to the time at all. People filed in and out of the room, while Cedric sat there redoing the essay over and over. Cedric took a little glance at the watch resting on his arm.

Inside his mind nothing had been right since the first task. His days were screwed up and ended up praying that could make it through another day. There was already pressure to do his best in school for now the younger Huffelpuff's looked up to him with now these wide eyes just as they would look at a hero. Still Cedric did not consider himself a hero seeing Harry was also in the Triwizard Tournament. Now on top of being a hero he had to find himself a date for the Yule Ball. Cedric knew that he was going to ask Cho but still it was nerve wreaking.

How was Cedric suppose to write an essay on something he would have gotten right, if it had been let to simmer not even a moment longer? He brushed through his Potion Six book once again to the page on which the Drought of Sickness lay. The feather quill dipped again into a bottle of black ink and the soared across the paper etching words.

The dream floated in his mind but he quickly pushed it away because the essay was still first. Cedric saw a lovely figure approach his table as the quill dipped in the water ink bottle preparing to write yet another paragraph out of the two parchments. She smelled of the intoxicating scent sweet vanilla intertwined in her long black hair that flowed down her back. Cedric felt her warm hand clasp over his on the feathered quill. He smiled looking up into those almond eyes of Cho Chang. Cedric's arm slowly wrapped around the back of her chair, as he planted a kiss on her sweet lips, dropping the quill in the ink bottle.

He lifted his head interlacing their fingers with the others, "Hey." A smile drew it self across Cedric's face.

"Hey."

"Give me one second. Okay?" He pulled his wand gently from the pocket hidden inside his robes. Then flicked his wrist, muttering words under his breath. Pieces of parchment that were now unneeded flew into the trash cans. Ink bottles closed, quills dried, and the essay stored itself away deep in Cedric's bag. Cho's eyes watched in awe over the knew spell. She was in the House of Ravenclaw, bright is the main trait, though she was the dullest in her House for a fifth year. Cedric sighed he was in love with someone so beautiful, but magic still surprised her eyes. By this time last year he had learned this spell and had conquered it.

Cho was smart just not as smart. Cedric did understand her parents did not want her to be the next Minister Of Magic like Cedric's and raise him to be so. "You ready?" Cho ask as Cedric took her hand into his and they walked out of the library.

The halls were still a buzz after Dining in the Great Hall. The daily gossip zoomed around every corner new and improved. Cedric wrapped his arm around her waist. Girls eyes turned around as the couple walked down the hall with disappointment across their face. Cedric did not care one bit but yet kept heading down the stone corridor with Cho at his side, wondering just where he was taking her. His hand let go of her waist as they turned the corner grasping her hand instead, as the both entered the court yard. The green area for once was filled with Hogwarts, Beauxbotons, and Durmstrang students talking about the upcoming actives. Cedric stood there for a moment pondering if he and Cho should go in. The pain in his gut worsened, his nerves were building up. He glanced over at Cho, so beautiful, so soft, so perfect. She was leaning against a column in the entrance way, blushing as Cedric looked at her. He walked over to Cho placing a hand on cold stone and interlaced his extra hand with her's.

Cedric felt there was nothing else to do. He leaned down and kissed Cho. The love Cedric had for her flowed through as their lips touched. His hand rested firmly on the wall while the other place Cho's hand behind his neck letting his rest upon her waist waiting, no wanting, to explore more. His body pressed against her's, pushing her firmly between him and the cold stone wall out side. Cedric felt he should stop for inside his mind he wanted more. Something he would make himself wait for. He slowly lifted his head from Cho's.

He uttered only eight words. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Cho bit her bottom lip turning the lower half rouge. Cedric began to wonder as the second flew past why was it so hard to answer a simple question?

She nodded her head yes. Two second's after Cedric asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball she said yes. " To dance with you Cedric would be a great pleasure." He wanted to jump up and down and scream with joy at the sound of her response. Cedric's heart was now beating faster as the seconds flew by. What would he say next? How to respond? Should he kiss her?

"I'll meet you down in front of the Great Hall at six thirty. Is that okay?" Cedric said placing a kiss on her lips shortly after.

"Perfect!" She removed herself from his embrace grinning from ear to ear. Nothing compared to Cedric then though, his face looked sunburned and the smile across his face was indescribable, for he was in love. She stared to walk away from him when he called her name once more.

"Cho?" She nodded. "There is one thing that you need to know."

"What?" Was her only reply.

"We're going to have to dance in front of the whole school, it's tradition." Cedric replied rubbing one hand behind the back of his neck. Looking Cho, at the same time, straight in the eye.

"Like I care." Cedric watched Cho after that disappear in to the halls of Hogwarts again as he roamed around the school. The court yard was still packed with people talking about Christmas holiday and the activities surrounding the event. There was a slight tap upon his shoulder. Cedric turned around instinctively to see Fleur Delacour bashing her big sea blue eyes at him.

"Cedric?" She said twirling her hair around her fingers. Cedric did not know what to do, she was so beautiful. He wanted her. Wait, he thought, I have Cho. Fleur still stood there as Cedric though to himself.

"Fleur." The only word that crossed his mind at she stood in front of him, placing the veela charm upon him. Cedric's mind began to cloud as she mouthed out words but he could not hear them. He thought he did but he could care less for what she was saying and just wanted to marvel at her beauty. Touch her soft skin and kiss her lips.

"Cedric? Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Cedric stood there. Did he hear what he thought he heard. He wanted to say yes but he had already planed to spend the night with Cho. What was Cedric suppose to do. He did not have to do a single thing for off in the distance a fourth year's voice bellowed break the trance Fleur had placed upon Cedric.

"Fleur will you go to the ball with me?!" The stocky red head said at the other side of the court yard. All heads turned toward the direction only to see it was Ron Weasley and then went on to their normal activities as he dash away from the crowd.

"Sorry Fleur can't have a date already!" Cedric dashed off into the distance too wanting to stay far away from the enchantress called Fleur Delacour.

Next chapter _Bubbling Discovery . . ._


	15. Bubbling Discovery

**_a/n: Happy Birthday Ian, I Love You So Much! The Song from the golden egg was taken from J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_ page 463._**

**Bubbling Discovery**

"Diggory!" Professor Moody, with his wooden peg leg thumping across the marbled floor. Moody was the newest Professor this year at the ever vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He was surly the most experienced out of all the Professor's in the past four years, being an ex-Auror, but with his wild thinning blond hair falling over his real crystal blue eye as the magic eye twitched across the class room, seeing through everything. Cedric closed his book and looked up at his real eye resting upon him. "You're to stay after class, no excuses Mr. Diggory, I think Professor Sprout will not mind if her favorite student is a few minuets late." He growled, motioning for Cedric to follow in his foot steps.

The class filed out of the room leaving Cedric behind with Mad Eye Moody. He straightened his tie and only nodded as Professor Moody came closer. For the first time Cedric got a close look at his Professor, the insanity could be seen through his eyes. He wanted to bolt back out of the class room but Moody's hand rested on his leg, preventing any movement at the time.

"Now Diggory, seeing you are a Triwizard School Champion I have to ask you something?" Moody's face leaned into Cedric's. He (Cedric) began to tremble out of fear. He started to think, the Yule Ball was less than a week away, three days to be exact, maybe just maybe Professor Moody thought he did not have a date.

"What is it Professor?" Cedric questioned.

"Now I know I should not be telling you this but the egg. You figured it out yet?"

"No, Professor," Cedric said trying not to think about it. The egg kept him up at night there was no possible was to ever open that egg without the wails and screams coming out. With that it woke everybody in the Huffelpuff house up at the dead of the night. Worse everyone knew it was Cedric that woke him up. He was truly hopeless in that department of the tournament, for the egg was a rock in the road, " still in the process."

"Well then good, let me give you a clue."

"But sir!" Cedric said standing up from the chair. "That is illegal."

Moody stood up from his chair also pushing Cedric back down in his seat. "Now listen hear little boy, since this whole God Damn tournament was created each school has done a great deal of cheating! And still nothing has been done but to ban it! So if I offer you help it'll just be playing the fucken game!"

The bell had rung and Moody's next class began to file in. Cedric stood up from the chair and began to walk out to Herbology. "Diggory, just mull it over in the hot water." The door shut behind Cedric finally letting his mind ask questions.

_Mull it over in hot water._

_What a crazy head._

_What?_

_Think the egg over in hot water._

_Makes no sense._

_What the hell could that mean?_

_How the hell will thinking about,_

_The egg get the clue out of it!_

The corridors were empty. Cedric stood by himself. He began to think that maybe he would just skip Herbology. The grey eyes looked up toward the green house and saw Green and Yellow ties -moving around. He pushed the glass door open and Professor Sprout came rushing toward Cedric wondering where he had been. When Cedric replied that he had been with Professor Moody the Head of his House turned sour.

Herbology was an easy class seeing that it just the study of plants an easy class which in some way would help Cedric later in his life. He doubt that any day. The only reason Cedric did take that class was because it was easy and nothing else. The time did pass though when Cedric was finally free to roam the halls with all his work done and ready to be turned in the following day to his teachers.

O o o o o o o o o O

The next day, the Christmas spirts has kicked in full speed. Professor Flitwick was seen in the early hours decorating Christmas trees, while standing on a little stool. Holly Wreaths hung on every door in the building. The foods were now Christmas sweets. Eggnog was served with breakfast along with lemon cakes and butter toast with sweet jams. Most of the students spent their time outside in the brisk winter air enjoying the snow gracefully falling from the grey sky. The trees were bare and would seem frightful if the snow that had placed it self on the trees broad branches giving the tree a welcoming look. At lunch time the Hogwarts choir filled the Dining hall with songs of the Holidays. There was a rustle of talk about the Yule Ball that would be held the next day wondering what would be done to the Great Hall for the celebration that would be held. Girls were huddled in groups talking the next day's actives. Some boys ran around hounding down a last minuet date, still hoping good ones were left. The halls were filled with people. Some carried bags in front of the Great Hall preparing to leave shortly after dining or early in the morning on the Hogwarts Express.

His Holiday was going to be filled with papers after papers that had been given to him earlier that day. Moody early that morning had issued another chance to remind Cedric of the answer that he was given the day before. Cedric though did his best to ignore the advice yet the advice it self would not exit out of his mind.

The thought was tempting but Cedric was doing his best to stick to his morals. Though, the more he thought of the words the more tempting it became to open the egg.

Just mull it over water Moody had said as Cedric left his room yesterday heading toward Herbology. Now still Cedric had no idea of the meaning behind that sentence. How could a person think an egg over water? Was it actually humanly possible? No! There was just no way to do what Moody had told him at all, even if he was not going to do it anyway. His head rung with those words, "just mull it over water" again and again. Cedric spun his fork around on his plate eating very little of the food he had globed on early upon his plate, for now it was just a mixed-up blob of food.

"Cedric?"Someone had called his name. He looked up from his half empty plate to see Mark looking at him while everyone else at the table was lost in conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mark." Cedric answered shoving food into his mouth though he knew it was a lie. He did not feel like lying right now so he decided to spill it out, "Just thinking about the egg. God damn it I don't know what the hell to do with it!"

"Well, please just don't open it anywhere in the Huffelpuff House at night or even during the day. I cannot go without another night of loss in sleep. My grades are showing it."

Cedric sat there and pondered for a few moments wondering what he would actually do with that little golden egg hidden under countless pieces of clothing. Would he not take Moody's advice and do his best to find another why to decipher the wails? Or would he take Moody's advice and be prepared for the second task this round?

"Don't worry I have an idea." Was the last thing Cedric had spoken during dinner planning his night time escape after his Prefect duty later that night.

The halls at nine were bare, expect for the moving pictures hanging on the walls. Cedric paced wondering if this was the right thing to do. Then his mind crossed and listed all of the great that might come from opening a single egg under water. Though this was ordinary egg, the egg would wail if Cedric mulled it over water.

Cedric glanced up to see a fourth year zooming pass him trying not to get a detention. "Stop right there Finnigan!" Cedric ordered. He hated to give out detentions but it was the only thing he could really do if other student were out beyond curfew. "Out beyond curfew again." Cedric said shaking his head as he pulled out a little book and wrote down Seamus, a fourth year Griffendor, for a detention. "This is the second time this week."

Seamus only nodded as Cedric placed the paper inside his hands. "Just try not to be late tomorrow, will you?" Seamus only nodded again as he turned and ran to the Griffendor Tower leaving Cedric to himself again.

The time was finally here Cedric pulled out the golden egg and a towel and walked up to the fifth floor corridor and walked pass the Boris the Bewildered statue. He stood in front of a great wooden door that most students thought was always locked. Cedric knew better though. He muttered two words under his breath, but loud enough for the door to swing open at the command, "Pine fresh."

Cedric undressed himself as the water filled the polish bath. The foam that was being created rose high and thick. Cedric placed himself in the water dipping his head deep down under the layer of foam. There was a sense of relaxation as he laid back almost forgetting the egg. That is what Cedric wanted to do the most forget about the egg and the whole Triwizard Tournament. Though it was his idea to enter in the first place.

After a few moments of silence, excluding the stain glass mermaid who kept eyeing Cedric as she twirled her hair, Cedric grasped the egg. He kept thinking the whole idea of thinking an egg over hot water was preposterous. Yet he went along Professor Moody's words and opened the gleaming golden egg.

It wailed louder than Cedric had ever heard. The noise bounced off the walls echoing with every second. He could not take the wails any longer. Cedric threw his hands over his ears and hence the egg fell down between the thick foam and into the bottom of the water.

The wails slowly drowned in the water and a soft song took its place. Cedric could not believe his ears. How could the wailing vanish like that? He wondered where the soft-spoken song was coming from.

He dipped his head under the water and saw the egg opened wide with golden hinges handing off the tips. The wails were not coming out of the egg. The gentle song was gracefully sung out of the golden egg instead. Cedric then shook his head under water, so this is what Professor Moody was talking about. The clue inside the egg could only be heard underwater. The song sang of the journey Cedric would have to make.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospects black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Cedric grasped the egg after it had finished and took it out of the water gasping for breath. It was only a miracle that he stayed underneath the foam long enough for the song to reach his ears. Cedric dove under the water again to hear the song so that it could be memorized.

In his mind Cedric repeated each line over and over again. Trying to figure out the clue line by line.

"'Come seek us where our voices sound'. Er, what could that mean? Come seek us where our voices sound . . . oh, the Black Lake. How could I have missed that?" Cedric smiled as he figured out the first line. Though he began to wonder what the second one had meant.

"'We cannot sing above the ground'. So I have to look for some type of underwater creature. Well there are so many. A giant squid! Wait a giant squid? Those are deadly, aren't they?" Cedric heard a giggle from one of the taps. He moved a bit closer to the sound. The taps giggled again. "Who's - who's there?" There was no reply which made Cedric more uncomfortable than before.

He soon came to his senses that the Ministry would not allow any person to go against a giant squid and figured more or less they would not be able to sing. So what else was under the water that sung? The mermaid splashed a giggled with all her might as Cedric sat there with the bubbles slowing disappearing. Her glass fins splashed the glass water as she showed off to Cedric. In his mind he was making a list of underwater creatures. The list was small but it took a long time to remember. Thirty minuets later, Cedric had figured it out at last.

"Merpeople! What else? They sing under water but above water their voices sound like wails. Exactly like they egg. So that means I have to dive in the Black Lake on the twenty-fourth of February and do something involving merpeople."

He moved onto the third line. "'And while you're searching, ponder this:' Simple enough, just ponder about the next line if I remember correctly. 'We've taken what you'll sorely miss'. Oh I've got it now I have to go find what the merpeople have taken from me. Well that's easy . . . then again breathing under water."

Cedric scratched his head as he recited the rest of the song. "'An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, but past an hour- the prospects black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.' So the rest speaks for it self. Still how am I to breathe under water for one whole hour if not longer."

Cedric decided to think of that later for he had enough of the egg for tonight. He stepped out of the tub as it magically drained itself. Cedric would wait till tomorrow to figure out what would be taken and the main question how was he to breathe in the black lake for one hour. He walked out of the prefects bathroom clean and a bit cheerful. He had finally broken the clue hidden in the egg and tomorrow Cedric would spend a good portion of Christmas Eve with the one person he loved Cho Chang.

Cedric smiled to himself the Yule Ball would be the perfect time to return a favor, that well over due, and make the playing fields a little bit more even than Cedric felt they were at the moment.


End file.
